Two Worlds Collide
by LauraLoo7
Summary: Maggie has a great job as a book reviewer, her own place, a loyal best friend and a wonderful family. She’s blissfully unaware of what her life is lacking, until she gets her next assignment: to review the teen romance series by Stephenie Meyer. Edwardx?
1. My life before the book

When Two Worlds Collide _by LauraLoo7_

a href=".com/albums/af20/scoops777/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Two Worlds Collide banner"/a

Disclaimer: The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please enjoy and leave reviews!

**Chapter 1: My life before the book**

It's always difficult to launch the telling of an incredible story, so I'll take the predictable route and simply start at the beginning, where it all began.

I had been working as a freelance book reviewer for three years – the perfect combination of my adoration of writing and unending thirst for a good read – before the book that began my journey ended up in my hands. My boss had informed me that I was to review the first in what was to be a four-book series about a teen romance – with a twist. The genre wasn't one I gravitated to naturally, but I love to read just about anything and I was getting paid for this series of reviews, which always helps. So I agreed, thinking that in the least it would afford me some steady work, a bit of money in my pocket and additional clips for my portfolio.

Book reviewing in and of itself isn't exactly a moneymaker, but I had carved out a rewarding and satisfying career for myself by freelancing for two major publishing houses, and by freelancing for a number of high-profile magazines. In my spare time (the little I had) I was tinkering away at my own novel. The pieces of it kept me up into the wee hours of the night; I had all of them floating around in my head and on my laptop, but they refused to settle down and come together in a fluid sequence. It was a frustrating phenomenon, given my line of work.

My chosen profession had evaded me during my earlier years, although writing was a constant companion throughout my schooling. It took a failed attempt at my first college major – countless frustrating hours spent in the biology lab and far more dollars later – to come to my personal epiphany. Once I returned to what I knew best – putting emotions, ideas and sentiments into words – the rest of my college years and my jobs laid themselves before me like Dorothy's yellow-brick road. I loved my job, and I liked to think I was good at it.

An unfortunate side effect of my profession, however, was that I tended to excel at putting feelings on paper, but failed miserably at expressing them in the more socially acceptable forms. I had had a few boyfriends in college, if I wished to indulge myself in calling them that, but a serious relationship has thus far evaded me. I was, in truth, a bit of a bookworm – shy, studious, a bit of a nerd and honestly a tad afraid of grown men at this stage in my life. At 30, I didn't have what most of my friends had: a husband, 2.4 children and a minivan. But I had a career, a home that was mine, and a wonderful family and best friend I wouldn't trade for anything. I was happy, satisfied, and blissfully unaware of what my life was lacking.

The day after the discussion with my boss, I received the first installment, conveniently delivered to my house. I tore open the protective packaging and was intrigued by the cover illustration: two feminine hands holding a juicy red apple. Perhaps a reference to forbidden fruit? Or an homage to the poisoned apple? Even though I was in the middle of paying some bills, I couldn't resist, and I opened the book to read the preface. Since it didn't accomplish much in giving away any of the plot, I pressed on and began the first chapter.


	2. Turn the page

_Disclaimer: The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**Chapter 2. Turn the page**

Immediately I was transported back to high school. The awkwardness, social anxiety, feelings of inferiority, and uncertainty of it all were there, jumping off the pages. I couldn't believe that a 30-something mother of three boys could so vividly dredge up bits of her high school experience, and strike a chord with what I assumed was millions of other girls and women like me – the ones who might have suffered a bit in high school, and who had been successful in putting it behind them, chalking it up to an eye-opening exercise in character-building. (At least that's how I liked to think of my years before college.) The way her main character Bella experienced the pains of not only being the "new kid" in town, but beginning a new school mid-term and having to adjust to a completely new life in the rainy, gloomy town of Forks was surely a winning premise for most readers. I questioned early on whether Bella accurately saw herself – all of the schoolboys practically tripped over each other to get her attention – but then again, what teenage girl is secure in herself? Hell, how many grown women can say they are? I absorbed Meyer's words like a sponge, despite the less-than-stellar writing, surprised at myself for surrendering my red pen and notepad within the first few pages so that I could focus more intently. Then I met Edward. The embodiment of the mysterious loner, Meyer's colorful description of him and his equally-ethereal siblings left me with cold, sweaty hands and a half-eaten, now stale PB&J sandwich. I could feel his harsh stare and apparent hatred of Bella as if he were looking at me with those black eyes. W_hat is his problem,_ I wondered aloud. I felt like a teenager, gazing longingly at this perfect boy created in my mind – perfect pale skin, bronze unruly locks, strong jaw, nose and brow, pouty but not too feminine lips, and those eyes. In my mind, the hunger in them was obvious. If this was going to continue throughout the book, I was going to need more than one cold shower! And for what? There had been no gratuitous sex, no passionate kisses or even any touching! Yet I was enthralled and glued to the pages, my heart racing.

The afternoon quickly turned to night – I only knew this because soon I was pouring over this teen romance in the dark of my home office, my eyes straining to read each word. I realized I'd have to put the book down to get dinner (and turn on the lights), but found myself not wanting for anything but more "Twilight." _Very interesting_, I mused. I'd have to make a note of this instant infatuation in my review. After making myself _another_ sandwich and turning on only enough light by which to read, I situated myself on my living room couch, and prepared for a longer shift of reading.

I read straight on until the sun began to edge over the horizon, and as it shone through my living room windows, I rubbed my eyes wearily and set the book down, emotionally and physically drained. For the first time in three years – probably the first time ever – I had read a book in one sitting! Usually never lacking for vocabulary, I was completely at a loss as to why this book and its characters had such a strong hold over me. I absentmindedly twirled a lock of my brown hair while I considered the possibilities. Was it the personal nature of the story? Was it the premise of young, first love and infatuation? Was it the supernatural vampire effect? While reading it, it felt like I was eavesdropping on an intimate conversation, or peeking through the window into someone's private fantasy world. It was amazing that despite the lack of physical intimacy in the book, that I had felt like _I_ was Bella – my pulse raced, my thoughts jumbled, and parts of my body responded to the imagination of _his_ touch. I could imagine his cold fingers on my hand, his head resting over my heart. _This was bordering on the ridiculous_, I told myself. _You have never let a bunch of words affect you like this! _But what an experience!

Completely exhausted and feeling like a cold shower would possibly help me sleep, I quickly showered, raked a comb through my long messy tresses and pulled the curtains closed. I stumbled into my old college t-shirt and shorts, and fell into bed, pulling the covers over my head.

That was the first time I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	3. My first dream

_Disclaimer: The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**Chapter 3. My first dream**

It was cloudy, and I found myself wandering in a lush, green forest. It wasn't entirely unusual, considering I had grown up in Maine, a place with forests and green to spare. The path I traveled and the ancient pines, cedars and spruces towering overhead felt familiar, comfortable to me, although I knew I was far from home. The forest underbrush and moss gave easily under my quiet footfalls, and the thick air around me smelled of rain, bark and sap. I wasn't sure where I was going, but pressed on, convinced that there was a reason I was here and something I was supposed to see.

I walked for an immeasurable amount of time; my dreams were often vivid, but lacked a sense of time and space. Urged on by a sense of promise and impending resolution, I finally reached a break in the trees and came to a place that immediately offered me a sense of déjà vu, a stranger inkling in an already oddly familiar dream.

The verdant meadow flowed out before me in waves of tall grasses, punctuated by clumps of wildflowers that swayed in an invisible breeze. The sight was hypnotic; I watched the movement of nature with awe and appreciation, failing to see the figure that stood in stark contrast to the other colors before me. When my eyes scanned the horizon and finally spotted him, he took my breath away. I blinked a few times and quickly rubbed my eyes, convinced that even in my dream I must be hallucinating. It was a cartoon-like reaction, but I thought it might work – _my dream, my rules_, I thought.

No luck.

He was about 100 meters away from me, standing so still that I would've thought him a statue, but the hair – that hair gave him away. His bronze locks moved slightly in the wind, and although he did not blink, I could see that his gaze was trained on me from across the expanse. Slowly, his lips curled into a half-smile, and I thought I might faint from the sight. He took a tentative step in my direction, as if gauging my reaction, and when I continued to stare at him like an oaf, he took another and continued slowly but with lengthy, purposeful strides, until he was about 10 feet from where I stood at the forest edge.

From a distance he was breathtaking; up close he defied any one-word description. His skin was like alabaster, his features masculine and refined. And his curious eyes were the color of liquid amber. I struggled to form any coherent words to ask the many questions that swirled in my sleeping brain. _Why are you here? How are you here? What is the meaning of this?_ Instead of voicing any of these, I simply smiled, hopeful that whatever expression I managed resembled something pleasant; my face felt strangely numb. He continued to stare at me, but after what seemed like eons, a softness came to his eyes and the crooked smile returned. Edward offered me a pale, long-fingered hand and in a voice that seemed to travel on the breeze, said, "Bella, I have been waiting for you. Come with me, love." _You have got to be kidding me_, I screamed to myself. _Get a grip girl, and wake the hell up! NOT Bella! NOT Bella! This can't be healthy! _But I took his outstretched hand and let him lead me into the meadow. He paused and motioned for me to sit on the dewy ground, and sat behind me, gently pulling me onto his lap. We didn't say anything to each other, but it didn't feel necessary. I sat there, eyes closed, listening to the sound of our breathing, and the frenetic beating of my heart. He seemed content to sit there, absentmindedly playing with a few strands of my hair. He began humming a lovely tune, which relaxed my pulse and calmed my body. After finishing his song, with his long index finger he turned my head toward his, and touched his cool lips to mine lightly and briefly. He pulled back, looked in my eyes intently, and dipped down again to kiss me once more, this time harder and with more intensity. The ground tilted and spun away from me, and I was certain I was falling through space.

I woke up as my face met the floor beside my bed, as I landed there with a thud. Rubbing the parts that had met with the hardwood, I slowly got up and took in my surroundings. Bed in a shambles, the sheets half on the bed and half tangled around my feet; sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains. The alarm clock on the nightstand read 9:17 a.m. – great. Nearly three hours of tortuous sleep. _What a bizarre and lifelike dream_, I thought, shaking my head to try to rid myself of the silly images. My whole body tingled, like an electric current surged through me from his touch. My belly ached with an unmet desire. _Damn, and he only just kissed me! I feel like I could go for a sex-a-thon right now. Shit, sometimes being single sucks. _With no guaranteed outlet for my sudden frustration, I began looking for my trusty battery-operated friend. When I couldn't locate it in my nightstand, I started looking around my room, trying to recall when I last used it. It was then that I noticed my shoes by the door, covered in mud and moss. _Holy. Shit._


	4. Confession to my friend

_Disclaimer: The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**Chapter 4. Confession to my friend**

Completely freaked out, I ran out of my bedroom as quickly as my legs would carry me, stumbling down the stairs and running from room to room to locate my cell phone. Grabbing it off my desk, I pressed send and waited for Sarah to pick up. _Damn it, please, PLEASE be awake! _"Uhhmmm…hello? Maggie? Whattime'sit? What's goin' on," she questioned sleepily. I took a deep breath, steeling myself, and said, "You're not going to believe this."

Two hours later, the we were sitting at my kitchen table, sipping the remains of our third cups of coffee, she at a loss for words and me without any more to give, after telling her about my evening and the book, sparing no detail of my subsequent dream and finishing it off with the discovery of my shoes. Sarah, my dearest friend since junior high, opened her mouth once, twice, closing it without a word. Then, she managed on her third try, "Em, honey, maybe you were sleepwalking, and went outside. Maybe it's just all a coincidence – I mean, you read that book and it obviously caused you to dream about this Edward guy, and possibly, it was such a good dream that you decided in your sleep to take a stroll." She smiled at me half-heartedly, like she hoped she was selling her explanation. I wanted to believe it was just happenstance, but I just couldn't wrap my mind around the idea. "But I've never sleepwalked in my entire life. Why start now? And besides, the mud and moss on my shoes is impossible, Sarah. There aren't any forests within walking distance of this place, and you _know_ it. And I definitely didn't get in a cab or my car, high-tail it to green-country and hang out in the woods in my sleep!"

With a huge sigh, I let my suddenly heavy head fall onto my arms, resting on the table. Sarah gently rubbed my back as I resigned myself to the inkling that I had finally snapped. "I must be losing it. No, I think this would fall under the category of 'already lost it.' I mean, how could I be this obsessed, even brainwashed, by a book I read in one night? And the shoes-well, I have no idea how to explain that. I just don't know what to think!"

Sarah, always one for seeing the bigger picture, assured me that I was far from being one card short of a full deck. "Honey, please keep in mind that you've been under a lot of stress lately. What, with your sister's wedding, the added work you've taken on at the magazines, and now reviewing these books, you can't blame your subconscious for wanting a little fantasy and escape! As for your shoes, it's completely possible that you got them dirty prior to last night. I mean, come on – you run all over the place, and probably got them dirty jogging through a nasty puddle or something."

Maybe it was the three cups of caffeine coursing through my body, or perhaps Sarah's logic was actually cutting through my foggy thoughts, but I began to feel a bit better. _Nothing to worry about_, I thought. _Just a silly dream, created by my subconscious, overwhelmed by staying up too late reading Twilight and learning about its seductively dangerous anti-hero. _I made a mental note to go to bed early that night, and simply stick to reviewing chapters and jotting down notes for my review of the book.

Sarah put our mugs in the sink, kissed me on the cheek and excused herself to go home to shower and run her Saturday errands. She instructed me to call her if I remembered anything else, or if I need to chat, and headed for the door. Before stepping onto the steps, she turned with a big grin. "Hey Maggie, think of it this way: maybe this is what you need – a mysterious fantasy guy in your life. Who cares if he just visits you in your dreams? He sounds yummy from your description. So if you happen to see him again, enjoy the dream." And before shutting the door behind her, she added, "And next time, ask him if he has a brother."

************

I couldn't seem to get the image of Edward out of my mind all day, despite busying myself with chores and then a good long run to settle my nerves. After a long, hot shower, I wrapped my long brown hair into a messy bun, threw on my favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and trotted downstairs to check my email. After writing a few messages to friends, family and one to my boss letting her know I had already read the first book, I shut off the computer and found myself staring at the cover. I finally gave into the idea of him, and sat down with the book, and my notepad and pen. I skimmed the book once more, making note of certain chapters with pivotal dialogue or events that would serve to support my overall review. _Sheesh, how the hell am I going to review this book objectively? I had a PG-rated wet dream about Edward last night! So sad; this girl needs to get laid and soon. _I got up to get a glass of wine, and resituated myself with my wine and the book. Apparently, the wine went right to my head after my run, and I soon found my eyelids heavy as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

"_Bella_."

I woke with a start, nearly sending my wine glass crashing to the floor. _Ok, this is getting ridiculous, _I thought, deciding that what I needed was a break from the book _and_ my review I grabbed my cell and dialed Sarah again. We made plans for dinner out that evening, to be followed by drinks at our favorite bar and club downtown. I spent an hour or so typing up some notes for my review, then busied myself for the rest of the afternoon by re-organizing my desk drawers, alphabetizing my CDs and cleaning my fridge. Before going out, I put on my favorite pair of dressy jeans, gold heals and a dark green, single-strapped top. Even though I enjoyed dressing up occasionally, I felt certain it was only for Sarah's benefit tonight. With a last check of my outfit and hair, I grabbed my purse and headed out to Sarah's waiting car.


	5. Hello my name is

_Disclaimer: The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**Chapter 5. Hello, my name is…**

Sarah always accepted me for who I was; for that I loved her dearly. Even when we were in junior high school, her the cool girl on the soccer team and me the awkward nerd in the choir. We had become fast friends over homework and boy-talk and she had always been like a breath of fresh air for me, pulling me out of my doldrums and helping me not to sweat the small stuff so much. Our personalities complemented each other – she was the dreamer, and I was the thinker.

"Thank you," I said to her while we sat at the bar, halfway through our gin and tonics. "For taking all of this silliness in stride. I really appreciate it, and love you for it." Sarah smiled as she sipped her drink, and said, "Honey, I love you too. Silliness and all. No worries." We left the topic of my dreams about Edward behind us for the rest of the evening, and settled into some good old-fashioned people-watching and superficial banter. Halfway through the night, I glanced over to the corner of the bar, and caught the gaze of a man who was looking at me, stirring the straw in his drink absentmindedly, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He had dark, almost black hair and warm, russet skin. His brown, soulful eyes were deep pools, and ample muscles made his long-sleeved thermal tight across his broad chest and shoulders. After eyeing him for longer than I probably should have, given his apparent interest, I quickly looked down to focus on my G&T like it held the secrets of the universe. Sarah a moment later leaned over (always so subtle) and whispered, "That guy across the bar is coming this way. Be nice. He's cute!"

He walked over until he was standing behind us in between our barstools. Sarah immediately greeted him with a grin and introduced herself. "Hey there. I don't usually do this, but I wanted to come over and introduce myself. My name is Jake Emerson. You," he said to me, "look really familiar."

As I looked at him more closely, there was a kind familiarity in his eyes that trickled down to his huge grin. After a few socially awkward moments, I smacked my hand on my forehead and exclaimed, "Of course! Jake Emerson! Oh my God! We were in preschool together; I remember you! We played with matchbox cars together and dumped sand on each other! How the hell are you? It's been years!"

Relieved, Jake then pulled me off the barstool, crushing me in a bear hug, and answered, "I'm great! I'm finishing up my grad work in anthropology at State, and then I plan to go work for the Tribe. I'm hoping they will save a spot for me as their resident historian. It doesn't pay much, but it's something that's always interested me. How 'bout you?"

He set me on my feet, and I staggered back to my stool before giving him a brief employment history, including my current interests. I invited him to sit down on my left, with Sarah on my right, and we spent the remainder of the night catching up and chatting amicably about lots of different things. Jake told us about his travels with his dad all over the country, his love for all things that run on gasoline, and school. I sat there, watching him speak, the sparkle reflecting in his eyes when he spoke of his father and home and his pastimes. He had grown so much since I last saw him, but he was still the same bubbly Jacob I loved as a child. I smiled to myself at the admission. As the evening turned into very early morning, and we finished our drinks, Jake offered to walk us back to our car. When we reached our destination, Sarah hugged Jake and got in the car, leaving me standing with him, leaning against the passenger side door. We stood there in silence for a moment, me playing with a strand of hair, Jake kicking the dirt with his boots. He finally broke the silence. "Maggie, I really enjoyed hanging out and catching up with you tonight. It was nice."

"Me too Jake. Seeing you was such a surprise. Sorry I didn't recognize you right away, but it's been so long. I'm honestly shocked you knew who _I _was."

"You kidding me?" he said incredulously. Then his expression was thoughtful, and as he reached down to lightly touch one of my curls with his thumb and forefinger, he added, "I couldn't forget those big brown eyes and the wild, curly hair. You haven't changed all that much. Just taller and…more grown-up." I thought I caught a hint of a blush behind his tanned skin. "What I wanted to ask you…was if you'd like to go out again sometime – like to dinner or something."

I looked up at him, and found his warm brown eyes looking into my own. Suddenly I was speechless, and then it occurred to me – _one word, silly. _"Sure." I smiled at him, and added, "I'd like that." Jake, looking reassured, grinned his big, white, toothy grin and after getting my cell number, hugged me goodnight and walked back up the street toward his truck.

Once I closed the passenger side door, Sarah turned to me, her expression expectant. "So?"

"What," I answered. "I'm going out to dinner with Jake." She turned back toward the road with a happy smirk plastered across her face, and pulled out into traffic to take me home.


	6. The dreams continue

_Disclaimer: The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**Chapter 6. The Dreams Continue**

Sarah dropped me off and I stripped on my way to my bedroom, too exhausted to care where my clothes landed. I fell into bed and was

immediately asleep.

I was gradually aware of a change in the temperature around me, and I wrapped my arms around my torso to chase away the chills. Instinctively looking down, I realized I was fully clothed in jeans and a sweater. But no shoes. _Ugh, did I forget to put my shoes on? Who besides me forgets __shoes? _I was outside, in the clearing again, this time standing somewhere close to the middle. And this time, I felt his presence beside me before I saw him. Turning to face him, I found myself staring at his chest, covered by a blue button-down and a nicely worn black leather jacket, then slowly trailed my eyes upward until I saw his strong neck, his masculine jaw, and then those eyes, golden even in the low light offered by the moon. This beautiful creature gently took my hands in his colder ones, running his thumbs over the tops of them. He looked down at me with a crooked smile, and I melted. _Damn fictional Edward and his crooked smile. _

"I've missed you, love," he whispered. "Bella, why have you kept me waiting here for you?" Just hearing his voice made it difficult to construct a coherent thought. He brought his hand up to caress my face, from my hairline down to my cheek, then he lingered on my jaw, placing a feathery kiss there, and rested his fingers on my neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, no doubt feeling my pulse racing, and then leaned in to kiss me. A chaste kiss, at first, but just the touch of his cool lips set my body aflame. Despite myself, I wound my hands upward and threaded my fingers through his thick hair. I couldn't help myself; I pulled him closer to me and licked his lips with the lip of my tongue. Simultaneously some recessed part of my brain screamed for me to stop and wake up, but dreaming was so much better than my reality, so I pushed the thought further back. But before I was able to bring myself back to what I was doing with Edward, he pulled away gently but firmly, shaking his head with that crooked smile in tow. "Bella, a little control please."

_Shit! Right – NOT Bella. Tell him, you idiot._

Finally I managed with a croak, "Look, I'm not sure how to break this to you, but I'm not Bella. I'm so sorry." I held my breath, waiting, for what, I didn't know. He blinked, took a step back and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked at me inquisitively, and said, "I apologize. I'm a bit perplexed. You look just like my Bella; you even smell like her. I am simply at a loss as to an explanation for this." _What am I supposed to tell him? That he's somehow starring in my dreams, he's not real and that he's a __character in a damned book? _Stepping toward Edward and taking his hand hesitantly, I looked in his eyes and smiled. "My name is actually Maggie. If you'd let me, I'd like to try and explain." He nodded and we sat down in the lush grass.

"I'm really not sure where to begin, Edward," I said. "I myself am not too sure of what's happening. But I can tell you that you're _literally_ in my dreams. This is a dream. I started reading about you in a book, and then here you were." He seemed even more confused, so I proceeded to tell him about me, my life and my job. I told him about Stephenie Meyer's books, unsure of how to phrase exactly that he was the figment of _her _imagination; then again, this was my dream so to hell with rational explanations and full disclosure. He at least appeared to listen to my words with rapt fascination, nodding and smiling when appropriate. I didn't blatantly call him a fictional thing, but impressed upon him that I was certainly enjoying my dreams here in the meadow.

When I finished I sat patiently with my hands in my lap, fidgeting as I usually did during awkward silences. Suddenly, Edward's cold, long fingers were resting lightly on my warm ones, and I looked up to see him gazing at me. _Why is he looking at me like that? God, I hope he's not hungry. If he __bites me, then what? What happens if you die in a dream? _"Maggie, I'm not sure how any of this is possible, but after your explanation, I am prepared to accept your story as truth, at least where your dreams and the two of us are concerned. I do not believe you are lying to me. So if you have no objection to my presence, I'd like to remain in your company, as long as you'll have me."

_Well, Maggie, that works perfectly in your little fantasy world, doesn't it? _

I was having trouble reconciling my dreams with any idea that something extraordinary was occurring. Was this whole thing strictly a figment of my overactive imagination? Or was there something else at work? I'll admit I'm a cynic; so it made sense to me that I was controlling every discussion and action that took place in my dreams, even if it was subconsciously.

_Then why can't I imagine myself with shoes on, damn it? Or that it's warmer and daytime? My feet are freezing! Why did Edward think I was Bella, and_

_why couldn't I just keep my trap shut and let him think I was her? Where is she? _

I shivered as I considered all of this, and pulled my knees to my chest and started rubbing my legs in an effort to warm up. At once, Edward got to his feet and walked behind me, stooping to cover my shoulders with his leather jacket. It smelled like fresh laundry mixed with old leather and something very decidedly musky – like a man. He rubbed my arms and back for a few moments, then returned to sit across from me, his knees now also bent to mirror mine.

"Maggie, tell me what you're thinking." I gazed a moment at his perfectly masculine features, his long artistic fingers, his bronze hair sticking every which way, and sighed. "Edward, I'm sorry. I just can't make sense of this. I really want to enjoy it, since it is _my_ dream, but apparently my brain won't let me. And I feel guilty about you being here, with me, instead of Bella. I just can't figure this out and it's bugging me." I changed positions so that I was sitting cross-legged; it felt like we had been sitting still for hours. He smiled that crooked smile – the one I fell for while reading the book – and responded with something that shocked me.

"Maggie, please don't feel guilty. If none of this is real, then you should have nothing to fear. I quite enjoy your company, and must be honest; you are a most desirable companion, even if it is only in your dreams that I exist. I am, in truth, quite taken with you." As if he realized the effect those words would have on me, Edward immediately looked down at his hands, leaving me to blush furiously without his gaze further burning my skin. I let out a heavy breath, realizing I had been holding it. His head snapped up then, and for a moment I was reminded that I was, technically, in the presence of a creature that might be craving my blood. _Gulp._ Edward's eyes seemed to darken, and he leaned toward me, until he was within an inch of my face and almost crouching. I sat perfectly still, afraid to move a muscle. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then exhaled, opening his eyes with another smile.

"Your smell, Maggie, is delectable – I can only describe it as floral with notes of rain and vanilla. I've never smelled anything like it-except for Bella, of course. But again I am puzzled because although I'd like nothing more than to taste you, I find it is not in the way you most likely fear." He touched his hand to my cheek, and so softly that it would've tickled had I not been so tense, traced a line down my neck, over my collarbone and down my chest until his fingertips reached the V in my sweater. His forefinger made little circles on the skin at the slope of my breast, which was directly connected to another part much lower on my body, and I closed my eyes at the dual sensations. _Has it been so long that all it takes is __a few fingers on my skin? _He wasn't even kissing me, and I was ready to tear my clothes off. As if he _could_ read my mind, Edward pressed his cool lips to the spot he had been caressing, letting his fingers travel down my sides to rest on my hips. His face lingered there for a minute or two, and I thought I might faint from the weight of his intensity. Then he looked up at me through his long, thick lashes and added, "What I mean is that your body speaks to me in a way that your blood does not. It seems, maybe thanks to your dreams, that I have found something I desire more than that which pulses through you." As he finished his thought he brought his lips to the inside of my wrist, then the other, and then he kissed the pulse points at the base of my throat, then under my jaw, and then he kissed my mouth and the intensity I had felt a few moments before exploded inside me tenfold. This time when I wrapped my arms around Edward, he did not resist my advances, and he allowed it when I pulled him over on top of me so we were lying in the grass, furiously kissing and me gasping for air. Even as I forgot to breathe, I pulled him as close as I could, as roughly as I could. _You know, because I might wake up anytime now._

His hands carefully skimmed my body, like he was memorizing every inch, his fingers lingering on what were, apparently, his favorite parts: my face and hair, my neck, collarbones and breasts, my hips and thighs. He again worked his way down my body, kissing as he went, lifting body parts to get better access, or clothing if it impeded his worship of me. I was giddy with desire and excitement; regardless of whether I was completely imagining all of this, neither one of us could ignore my body's response to him. My body and my brain couldn't get enough of his lips and the sensation of his cool fingers on my now very hot flesh. As he kissed me, Edward hummed and murmured his pleasure at my reactions, and I was too lust-filled to care about being embarrassed. He reached my belly button and paused with his fingers on the edge of my jeans. "Maggie, if you'd like, may I continue?" _Holy shit. I think I've just __come._ All I could do was nod, biting my lip as I did so. He quickly unbuttoned my jeans and slid the zipper down, hissing slightly as he no doubt came into contact with the scent of my arousal.

"Maggie, please be still. Your smell is much more concentrated now, and I don't want to inadvertently hurt you." I did as I was told, internally squirming as he slowly kissed his way from my belly button down to my underwear, which was now soaked. He placed a gentle kiss on my very sensitive core through the thin lace, and as he did I gasped. He brought his head up and with a smirk, asked, "Am I going too fast Maggie? I don't usually do this." I answered him by lifting my hips and pushing my jeans down my legs. Edward finished what I started, ridding me of my lace underwear, and then ran his fingers up my legs, resting them on the insides of my thighs, spreading them tenderly before him. As he placed his mouth over me, his cool breath nearly made me climax. I steeled myself for the mind-blowing sensation of his tongue on my bare, sensitive flesh…and woke up in my bed. Alone.


	7. The date

_Disclaimer: The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**Chapter 7. The date**

_Ugh. Damn it. I need to work on controlling these dreams better! _I sat up in bed, feeling unfulfilled and exhausted. I was on top of my covers, with a small throw from my chair thrown over me. My feet were freezing; so I surmised that was the reason I had been without shoes in my dream. I rolled out of bed and looked down; I was fully clothed – in my jeans and the sweater. _Okay, I could _swear_ I got undressed before crashing last night. _I paced back and forth across the floor, running my hands through my messy hair. I berated myself for losing control like this; I mean, was my waking life so pathetic that my dreams had now taken over? My analytical brain was in overdrive with the implications of _that_ thought. I exhaled a full breath and it calmed me a little. _There has _got _to be a logical, scientifically-based explanation to all of this. _Of course, the tenuous hold I had on my composure went to pieces when my eyes fell upon the jacket draped over my chair. A worn, black leather jacket. I screamed, then quickly clamped my hand over my mouth, lest the neighbors think I was being murdered. I timidly walked over to the chair, lifting the collar of the jacket with two fingers as if it were a dirty gym sock. Upon inspection, it of course bore a striking resemblance to the jacket I had been wearing in my dream. I inwardly groaned. Finally, out of curiosity, I brought the jacket to my face and inhaled – it smelled of fresh laundry and that indescribable musk. _Crap!_ I gasped and dropped it on the floor in a heap. I stumbled backwards until my legs found my bed, and collapsed onto it.

_I most likely am sleepwalking…and dressing…and stealing people's jackets_. But the sleepwalking, etc. excuse didn't really add up when I considered the dirty shoes – I would've had to have gotten in a car in order to take a stroll through a forest – and the mystery jacket – I didn't own one and this one was _definitely_ not mine. I tried to think back to determine if an ex-boyfriend could have left it here, and resigned myself to the knowledge that it wasn't a possibility. None of my exes dressed well enough to even own a leather jacket. After exhausting all of the rational explanations I could muster, I considered calling Sarah, but then decided I should try to get through at least part of my day without telling her about crazy dream number two. I carefully placed the jacket over my chair again, got dressed in my workout clothes and laced up my running shoes.

***********

Running always seemed to help me focus, so I thought, _what better way to try to piece this together?_ I ran for almost an hour, tuning out the traffic noise and the world around me, concerned only with my rhythmic breathing. I decided that even if I could never make sense of the dreams and all of the other weirdness, that I wouldn't let it affect my waking life. I also decided to start keeping a written record of my dreams – just in case I ever needed to seek professional help. I chuckled to myself as I rounded the corner to my neighborhood. _A real possibility, sweetie._ After getting a big glass of water, I checked my phone for messages, smiling when I heard Jacob's voice on the other end, reminding me of our conversation the other night. "Hi Maggie; it's Jake. I know it's been less than twenty-four hours since we saw each other, but I didn't want to be one of those guys who wait two days to call a girl." There was a pause and for a moment I thought my voicemail had cut him off. "I just wanted to know if you were still available for dinner, maybe sometime this week. I'd really like to see you again. Ok, thanks. Talk to you soon." He left his number and then hung up. I returned his call, made dinner plans with him for Thursday night, and then decided a protein shake and a shower were in order. While in my room, I purposely avoided looking over at the corner where my chair – and the leather jacket – was, anxious that it might have been a figment of my imagination, or worse yet, that it was still there. On my way back into my room, towel-drying my hair, however, I saw that it was still draped over the arm. I stared at it for a few minutes, startled out of my stupor by the sound of my cell phone.

"Hi Sarah."

"Well, don't sound so happy to hear from me Em! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed," she asked. "Have any more, hot vampire dreams?" I rolled my eyes, and responded, "Honey, trust me – you do _not_ want to know."

"Oh boy – tell me all about it," she answered. I told her about my dream, leaving out the part right before I woke up (no sense in further humiliating myself). And I told her about Jake's phone call and our plans for dinner. When I finished, Sarah sighed and told me to take a break from Twilight. "If reading these books is triggering these dreams, maybe you need a few days off from reviewing them," she suggested. "You have plenty of time to finish the series, right? I think you need to distance yourself from all of this for a bit and see what happens. And I especially think you need to have your wits together for your date with Jacob this week!"

"It's not like a _date-date_, Sarah – just a chance for us to catch up some more," I said. But I had to admit she had a point. Jake deserved my undivided attention; the least I could do was take a few days and do some other work. "Maggie, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"I was _saying_ that despite what you might think about Jacob's motives for dinner, that boy was making eyes at you last night and you need to be on your game and looking good! I can help you with that, of course. I know it's been a while since you had a date. And it _is _a date-date." I could hear the smug smile in her voice; of course she was right on all fronts, as usual. I grumbled, and begrudgingly accepted her offer to "doll" me up for that night. Sarah offered to keep me busy all day, but since it was Sunday, I figured I owed my parents a visit; at the very least, it would eat up some hours. I finished dressing and called my mom quickly to let her know I'd be over.

On my way out the door, the book cover caught my attention. I walked into my office and stared down at the book, questioning whether I should even breathe a word of the last few nights to anyone other than Sarah. My mom and I had always been extremely close, but I thought I might be pushing my luck and worrying her if I clued her in on the whole thing. And my sister – well, she would be the first one to call for a psychiatric evaluation. On a whim, I grabbed the book and continued out the door, reasoning that I'd only bring it up if the mood seemed right.

I drove the 30 minutes to my parents' house listening to my favorite tunes, a mixture I had mixed on my iPod, feeling generally upbeat about things and telling myself that what happened in my dreams didn't matter. When I arrived, I threw the book in my shoulder bag and my mom greeted me at the door with a warm smile and an overexcited dog. When my sister and moved out of the house, my mother filled the very empty nest with the acquisition of one very high-maintenance dog, Louis. Even his name suggested he was no easygoing chocolate lab. I let Louis jump up a few times, my mother scolding me for allowing the bad behavior, and simultaneously hugging me enthusiastically, as if she hadn't seen me just a week ago. "Hi honey! How are you? I'm trying really hard not to let Louis jump up, so just say 'off' when he does that please, ok? He's doing so well at doggy school, but it's difficult to impose the commands at home, especially when they aren't _enforced_." As she said this she cast a deliberate glance at my dad, who sat at the table reading the Sunday paper. He gave a harrumph and a shake of his head in disdain, but didn't look up from his reading. I went over, kissed his cheek and said, "Hey Pops. What's shakin'?"

My mom sat down at the table with two glasses of iced tea, and the two of us caught up on family goings-on, updates on my sister's wedding and what they were doing to help, updates on Louis's dog training, my parents' jobs and my own. I strategically left out any details on the books I was currently reviewing, and just told my parents it was a young adult series with romance and science fiction elements. My mom's eyes lit up with the mention of a good romance, and my dad submitted a comment of encouragement for getting a steady "gig" reviewing four books in a row. I offered to leave the book behind in the case that my mother wanted to read it. _Maybe if I don't have it with me, I won't have any dreams._

I managed to distract my mother from asking more about the book by telling her about my run-in with Jake, and our impending non-date "date." My mother practically squealed in her exhilaration, and I could see she was already picking out china patterns and bridal party color schemes in her head. _Sheesh_. "Mom, _please_ calm down," I instructed. "I might as well be going on a blind date; aside from the short time we spoke the other night, I really don't know him that well. It's not like we can hang our entire night on the fact that we used to play in the sandbox together as kids!"

"I know honey, I know, but I'm just excited for you. It's been a long time since you had someone in your life."

I rolled my eyes and reminded her _again_ that it was just dinner, and pleaded with her not to get her hopes up. My dad chuckled from behind his paper. I flicked the center fold and shushed him. My parents convinced me to stay for dinner, and since the meal was one of my favorites – tacos – it didn't take too much. We lingered over dinner and a glass of wine, and when it got late, I excused myself and kissed them both goodbye. It always made my heart feel good to visit with my folks; they were a constant in my life, along with my sister, and the time I spent with them was always like a salve for my soul. On my way home I called my sister and left a message for her to call me. I owed her lunch and another pre-wedding pow-wow – I was her maid of honor – and wanted to update her on the tasks she had given me and see what else needed to be done. Alison's fiancée Patrick, being the sweetheart as usual, had offered to book the DJ and limo, and had obtained the use of a beautiful old Cadillac and the hired the hottest DJ in town. He was perfect for her; I couldn't have been happier. She deserved to have a guy who worshipped her. When I got home, I changed into my sweats and sat down with some pretzels to watch a movie.

The week flew by, and thankfully my sleep was deep and dreamless. I wondered why Edward hadn't reappeared, but attributed the lack of him to the fact that I had taken a break from reviewing the Twilight books and was working on another book my boss had given to me a month ago. I was hopeful as Thursday approached, and looking forward to dinner with Jake.

He picked me up in his truck that evening, and we dined at a wonderful local Italian restaurant, my favorite place. Conversation flowed easily between us, and a few times I had to consciously stop talking to eat my food. I flourished in Jacob's affectionate smile and his deep, husky laugh, and the ease with which he spoke. It felt as though no time had passed between us; certainly anyone who watched us that night would have been shocked to learn it had been more than 20 years. We were, in essence, rediscovering each other, however, and each revelation about one of us elicited a smile, a giggle or guffaw from the other. On numerous occasions he and I were both laughing so hard we were crying, and my cheeks ached. We soon realized the late hour; by that time most of the restaurant patrons had long since gone, and the wait staff was busying themselves cleaning other tables and preparing for the next day. As we left, the hostess graciously wished us a good night and quietly locked the doors behind us. Still laughing and warm from the several glasses of wine, I looped my arm through Jacob's as we walked down the street back to his truck. Once I was securely inside the cab, he shut the door and loped around to the other side and got into his seat in one fluid motion. As he put the keys in the ignition, he turned and smiled at me, and it looked as if he wanted to say something. "What is it, Jake?"

He looked into his lap with the truck still idling, and said quietly, "I don't want this to come out wrong." He paused and I waited. "I'm not ready to say goodnight yet, Maggie. It's so nice being with you; I don't want to sound too forward, but can we keep talking somewhere?" I was floored with his admission, and my cheeks warmed as I realized I felt the same way. "Jake…I totally agree with you. I've had so much fun tonight." Now I paused as I gathered the courage I needed to continue. "Not to sound cheesy, but do you want to come back to my place for a nightcap?" Jake quickly agreed and we made it to my house just as the sky opened up and lightning lit up the sky.


	8. Approaching Normal

_Disclaimer:__ The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

_Many thanks to my new beta, the wonderful Flyaway Dove (aka Awesome Amanda, as I am calling her) and also to my new buddy-in-crime, Selita. You girls rock!_

8. Approaching Normal

We ran inside, already soaked, and shook ourselves off at the door. Jake started chuckling as he assessed my drowned rat appearance – _so much for looking nice_ – and I couldn't help but join him. Of course, he didn't seem any worse for wear; in fact, the rain made his shirt cling to his sculpted muscles and his black hair glisten and I considered running my fingers through it. _Stop it you sex-deprived harpy._ I offered Jake an oversized shirt I kept to lounge around in, but he declined, and I excused myself to change into dry jeans and a t-shirt.

When I came back downstairs, Jake had made himself comfortable on my couch, and was flipping through channels on TV. "I hope you don't mind." I dismissed his concern with a wave of my hand and went into the kitchen to make us hot cocoa. With mugs in-hand, I plunked down on the couch next to him, surprised again by the level of comfort I felt, despite the fact that I had not had a man in my house in a good few years. He shut the TV off and turned so that we were facing each other on the couch. "I had a really great time tonight, Maggie," he reiterated with a grin, before taking a sip. "Man, I love hot chocolate! This is really creamy and chocolatey, but not too sweet." I told him with a chuckle that it was an old family recipe, and that the Bailey's was part of the secret. We sipped in silence for a minute or two, and then Jake put his mug down and cautiously took one of my hands from around my mug and put it in both of his. His hands were warm, big and a bit rough from hard work, and I liked how they felt. "Isn't it weird how we found each other? I keep thinking about all the time that passed since we first met when we were kids; I mean, we kind of went our separate ways and I'm amazed that we both ended up here. What are the odds that we'd both leave home and move to the same city? Mass is a big enough place that we might have never bumped into each other ever again, but we did. And I don't know about you, but I feel this…connection to you that's hard to explain." We both blushed and I put my mug down before replying. "I know. I do too. _Great. Very eloquent. _It's like...It's…nice." Once more, I was without words to describe it. I looked down at his hands, which were gently caressing mine in little circles. Smiling, I glanced up at Jake, who looked like he was battling something in his head, and then with a quick and almost imperceptible nod, he leaned over and pressed his lips hastily to mine.

His lips were warm, just like the rest of him, and the heat seemed to travel from his lips to mine, and it radiated like the cocoa, traveling down my throat and into my arms, legs and stomach. Despite the flash of heat, my spine tingled with his touch and as his kisses intensified, I felt an involuntary shiver travel from my scalp down my back and to my toes. I freed my hand from his and cradled his face, pulling him and holding him to me as his tongue massaged mine and I returned the favor. Kissing Jacob wasn't awkward or foreign; it was like…coming home. I sighed into him, and he took the noise as encouragement and eased me backwards until we were lying on the couch. His kissing grew insistent and frenzied, and I struggled to keep up with him. I smiled against his lips, and gently pushed him away so I could look at him. "Jake, I'm not going anywhere. It's ok." He kissed my nose and offered a half-smile, obviously made self-conscious by my comment. _Thaddagirl. Nice. Insult the guy, why don't you! _Afraid that I had embarrassed him, I planted my best impression of a hot, passionate, movie-style kiss on his neck and continued upward, pausing at his earlobe, jaw line, the small cleft in his chin, his lower lip and then his upper, and saved my best effort for last, when I took his top lip and gently pulled it into my mouth, sucking on it before using my bottom lip to open his mouth more fully. Jacob seemed to heed my hint to savor this new experience, and his whole body relaxed. I became increasingly aware of his wet shirt pressed against me, and warred with myself on what would happen if I asked him to discard it. _You don't want him to think you're easy. It's just a shirt, though. But what happens if he thinks you're looking to get laid? I AM. Shit! You're not desperate, though, and don't usually do this on a first date. But he's nice, and pretty damn cute, and I…_Jake's hands kneading my ass broke my inner dialogue, and I moaned. With that, I threw caution to the wind, and decided that I wanted to see this man's bare chest much more than feel wet fabric.

"Jake?" I managed between kisses. "Would you mind taking off your wet shirt?" I had barely finished my sentence, and he attempted to jump up to rid himself of the offensive garment. Unfortunately our legs had become tangled during our make out session, and instead of jumping to his feet, Jacob crashed to the floor, his legs pulling mine half off the couch in the process. He rolled over and after only a moment of me looking like I'd wish the couch cushions would swallow me, Jake started howling with laughter. _What a disaster. I guess I'm kinda rusty at this. He's probably going to want to leave. Not that I would blame him._ I sat up and ran my fingers through my tangled hair, ready to admit defeat for the night, but Jake stood up, quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and came back to the couch and pushed me back down. "Hey, where do you think you're going," he asked playfully, inches from my face. "I'm not done with you yet." _OhmyGod. OhmyGod._

He kissed me again, easing himself back onto the couch, and tilted my head back with his nose so he could work on my neck. Between his kisses – which left a trail of fire as they traveled from under my earlobe down to my collarbone – and his very naked torso, I was having a hell of a time controlling myself. My fingers were operating on their own now, skimming his muscular shoulders and biceps, then his back and his ass, which even covered by denim felt scrumptious. _Yes, you just used that word to describe his butt._ I realized I was sighing and moaning at pretty regular intervals, and my hips involuntarily lifted to meet his. I couldn't deny the growing, familiar ache, and for a moment I thought about Edward. _Not real. Jake is real. And he's great and sexy as hell._ I silenced my mind and vigorously grabbed a handful of Jacob's ass. He was in the middle of pulling my t-shirt off my shoulder to get a taste of the skin there, and sucked in a sharp breath when he felt my hands, his place momentarily forgotten. He turned his now-hungry gaze back to my face, and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to see what else is under this t-shirt," while tracing the neckline with his finger. I only nodded a response; my brain was only communicating mono-syllables. Jake sat me up and with care pulled my shirt over my head, turning it right side out and draping it over the arm of the couch. He paused a moment, looking first into my eyes and then, spurred by my sheepish smile, to the skin and bra that had been covered a moment before. It was a bit unnerving, and I averted my eyes. _Edward went right for the undies last time, but this is different. _With his hand, Jake brought my face back to his and his other hand rested on my shoulder. "Maggie, are you ok? You don't need to be self-conscious. You're…perfect."

His simple description was my relief; I flung myself at him and squeezed him as hard as I could. The skin-to-skin contact felt so good, and I began kissing his shoulder, collarbone and neck in silent thanks. Jake's head fell back, and I used the momentum to move us to the other end of the couch so that I was resting on top of him. As I straddled his waist, placing kisses on his exposed skin, his hands wandered up and down my sides and then to my back and the clasp of my bra. Feeling emboldened, I reached back and unhooked it with a flick of my fingers, letting the satin fall away from me. I flung it behind me, and in an uncharacteristic act of bravado, asked, "You like?" Jacob answered by sitting us up, kissing me deeply while each of his hands cupped my breasts. _Yup, he likes. God, his hands feel so good on me._ He quickly moved his mouth down to one of them, and then the other, flicking my nipples with his tongue, and massaging the other breast with his hand while his mouth worked. My back arched into him, and I couldn't help but notice our mutual arousal as I moved, our jeans providing delicious friction. Jake murmured his approval of me, and the sensation traveled right to my core. It was getting pretty noisy in the room, but somehow my brain still managed to churn, independent of our moans, sighs and heavy breathing. _Is this going too fast? Are you ready for this? Is this what you want?_ I couldn't decide. It had been so long since I had been with a man, and my fear and self-doubt bubbled up to the surface. There was indeed a connection between us, but was this too far too soon? I was still confused about my dreams, and didn't want to muddle my affection for Jacob with my lust I felt for Dream Edward. _Maybe I should slow it down until I figure this out._ I was considering how to put on the brakes, when Jake came up for air. He pressed my chest to his in a hug, catching his breath, and said, "Maggie, please don't take this the wrong way, but I think we should slow down a bit. Don't get me wrong; this is freakin' hot and there's nothing I'd like more right now than to continue, but it seems at times like…you're somewhere else. And I don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel rushed. I want you, all of you, here with me. When you're ready."

I sighed, part with relief and part because I had so obviously been distracted. "Jake, I'm so sorry. There's a lot going on up here" pointing to my head, "and I _want_ to be entirely here with you too before we go farther. I just need a little time and patience. And I _do_ want to go farther with you at some point. Very much."

Jacob reached behind him to grab the blanket off the back of the couch, and wrapped it around us. My entire body was tense with the conflict of my desire and doubt, and as if he could feel it, Jake let me sit where I was for a moment. He rubbed my back to soothe me as I rested my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he let me get up to put my bra and shirt back on, and we sat together on the couch, me leaning against him and his arms around me under the blanket. We watched TV for a while, but I didn't see what was flashing on the screen. My mind was reeling from the evening's events, and I could guess that Jacob's focus was also on other things. I realized it was really late (more like really early), turned to Jacob and offered him the couch if he wanted to crash. "Nah, I should probably get going anyways. I have a meeting later this morning with the historic preservation commission that I can't miss." He yawned and got off the couch, put on his shirt, and pulled me up and into his arms. He mussed my hair, and kissed the top of my head, adding, "Besides, you look like you need a good night's sleep and I don't think either of us will sleep like this."

I walked him to the door, and asked him to text me when he got home so I'd know he'd gotten there safely. He kissed me lightly on the lips and said he'd call me later. And then he was gone. I closed the door and leaned on it heavily. _Well, so much for trying to be normal. Better luck next time, sweetie. _I knew I was exhausted, and got ready for bed and climbed in, hoping for sleep. After a half-hour, however, it was clear I'd have no luck in quieting my mind, so I got up. I went downstairs and walked through the house, searching for a task. I paused at my office door, and with a shrug, entered. The black books were on my desk in a pile. I had finished the other work I had, so unfortunately all I was left with were the Twilight books. I stared at the cover of New Moon, the second book in the series, my fingers tracing the red and white tulip. With a resigned sigh, I grabbed the book and sat down in my chair. _I might as well get this over with, and see what happens._ I cracked the new binding and began to read.

_Chapter One: Party. _


	9. Back to work

_Disclaimer:__ The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

_Thank you, thank you to my new beta, the wonderful Flyaway Dove (aka Awesome Amanda, as I am calling her) and also to the lovely Selita, who is great encouragement. _

**9. Back to work**

I was almost through the second chapter of New Moon when my cell buzzed. _Home safe & sound. Thx for a great night. Will call u._ I was relieved to know Jacob had made it home safely, but doubted he would call anytime soon. _Because you are a total tease and really bad at this relationship stuff._ Not that Jake and I were even close to that stage, but it didn't look promising, I reasoned, in light of what had happened. I tried to push the oppressive feeling of failure out of my mind, and stood up, stretched, and padded to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I figured that once I had a few more chapters under my belt and decent notes taken, I'd try to get a bit of sleep, so I subbed in orange juice for coffee, and sat down at my kitchen table. I made a to-do list, something I attempted daily so I wouldn't forget anything, and attempted the previous day's crossword. About halfway through, I decided to get a move on, so I put my dishes in the dishwasher and took a quick shower. It was Friday, so I checked in quickly with my boss to let her know I had started working on the next book in the series, and she said she'd email me that afternoon with a list of other books to review when I had finished all four.

I sent Sarah a text letting her know I'd call her later with details of my date, but knew she wouldn't get it for a while, given the early hour.

Not quite ready to start reading again, I trudged upstairs and curled up on my bed with my radio playing soft classical music. I must have quickly drifted off; when I awoke, the sun was high in the sky, and my clock read 12:20. I rolled off the bed and saw that Sarah had replied: _Call me ASAP with details! At work, will have free period at lunch._ I called Sarah at her office – she worked as an elementary school teacher – and filled her in on dinner. When I told her Jake had come back to the house, she squealed and I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Ooh, so…what _happened_?" I let out a deep breath, and launched into my spiel. "I made us some cocoa, and we were sitting on the couch and then Jake kissed me, and it got _really_ hot and then he fell off the couch and then we got back to kissing; he took his shirt off, then mine, and then I took off my bra and he seemed to like that _a lot_ and then he left." I was out of breath and so I stopped, and waited for the inevitable verbal attack.

"Whoa, back up a minute; _what_ happened? Let me get this straight. He initiated the make out session, clothes came off, it got hot and heavy, and then he _left_? Now, Em, why the _hell_ would any straight man walk away from a half-naked woman?" I hated to admit the reason to Sarah. She'd probably strangle me through the phone for being an idiot. "Well…I guess I was a bit, um, distracted, and Jake noticed."

Silence.

I waited, chewing my bottom lip, for what seemed like an eternity. I could almost hear the gears grinding in Sarah's head. "Oh, no, please tell me it wasn't because..." She stopped, letting her plea dangle there in space. I knew what she was getting at; damn it, sometimes I hated that she knew me so well. "Sarah, please don't say it. I know. I'm pathetic. I couldn't even enjoy myself with this great guy because I was thinking of the imaginary one." Once I admitted it aloud, it seemed even more unconscionable. _How could I have let this happen?_ I sank down onto the nearest soft surface, and rested my face in my free hand. _Idiot!_ "Sarah, what is going on with me? It's been a week since I had a dream about him, and he's _still_ haunting me. I might have messed things up with Jake because I kept thinking about _Edward_. Please help me."

Sarah's tone was managerial as she instructed me. "Ok, look, I have to get back to class, but here's my suggestion, for what it's worth. Obviously staying away from the books isn't helping much, so get through them, write your reviews, and move on. And I think you need to try to address this issue the next time you dream about Edward. Talk to him; explain that he's messing up your waking life. See what happens. And report back to me, ok? I'm dying to see how this goes. It'll be ok, Em, alright?"

I nodded, thanked her, and we made plans to get together that weekend. Shopping, maybe, or a movie, I thought. But definitely not a romantic comedy.

After hanging up, I went back to my office with new determination. I had all but written the review for the first book; it was roughly outlined and needed to be formulated into complete sentences, but the substance was there.

_A good teen romance that pays obvious homage to the great classics; identifiable themes throughout: high school, first love, teenage insecurity, jealousy. The writing shows a lack of formal training, possibly a need for better editing and certain passages have been drawn out longer than necessary. Overall, a satisfying, easy read about the drama, heartache, confusion and elation of first love, and the struggles of being a young adult._

Since my boss preferred that I submit the reviews as a package, I delayed typing the finished review, and decided to delve into New Moon. I sat in my chair with my notepad, pen and the book, and began _Chapter Three: The End. _The 510 pages that followed tore me in half, gave me hope, warmed my heart, made my pulse race, terrified me and left me elated. I only put the book down when absolutely necessary: for bathroom breaks and for food and drink, which wasn't often. Again, I didn't go to sleep when nighttime came, and read through until the morning, measurably more spent than I was with Twilight. I put the book down and was astonished that I had consumed more than 500 pages. I had long since forgotten my note-taking, so I picked up the pen and paper, and began furiously scribbling down a list of the major actions and characters: the birthday party; Edward's heartbreaking departure; the torture that followed for Bella; Jacob's role in reviving her; Victoria's lingering presence; the new characters introduced; the race to Italy and the reunion and vote. I made a note of the impact of Meyer's use of just names of months on pages – a single one per page for every month – to convey the depth of Bella's despair, as well as the development of Jacob Black as a more central character.

Internally, I observed the irony of having my own Jacob, and laughed at the idiocy of it. _You wish._ I jotted down more notes about the writing, the character development and the action. Only when I paused did I realize I had written enough to easily complete my review of New Moon. Pleased with my work and suddenly recalling I had not eaten a decent meal or slept in more than 18 hours, I slowly rose out of the chair, rubbing every part of me that objected to movement, and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. I rewarded myself with a stack of whole grain pancakes and syrup, and then switched on the TV to watch the news. I called Sarah to firm up our plans for that evening – dinner and then a shopping excursion – and then went to change. It had been ages since I went for a good long run, so I decided to make the most of the cool, overcast day. I ran and ran, letting the breeze clear my head and the sound of my feet on the pavement center me. I let nothing in – my dreams, the books, Edward or my mess-up with Jake. I slowed my pace as I got close to home, and then walked the remainder of the way to cool down. Only as I walked through the door did Jacob pop into my head.

_Wonder if he'll ever call again. If he does, next time will be different._ I promised myself that if he didn't call by the end of the following week, that I'd send him an apology text. If he still ignored me, it was something I'd have to live with. I grabbed a big glass of water, gulped it down and checked my phone, just in case. No messages or texts. I went upstairs to shower and then decided a few hours of good R.E.M. were in order before I went out with Sarah. I put my phone on silent and curled up in bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep, and the next thing I knew, I was walking through that familiar meadow, but this time, with a sense of foreboding. _Ok, here goes nothing, Sarah. I can do this._ It felt like I was alone this time; I couldn't sense his presence as I had before, and the dream world around me seemed lacking because of it. The colors weren't as vivid and the wind whipped around me as if it were angry. It was more like a nightmare than I cared to admit, and panic began to surge inside me. I still searched the forest edge for him, determined to make him appear. _As if I have any control over this dream._ I walked to the middle of the meadow and sat down. I twisted a few blades of grass between my thumb and forefinger, pondering my options. Maybe Edward was upset with me; maybe he somehow _knew_ about me and Jacob and this was his way of showing his disappointment. It made no sense, but I couldn't invent a more reasonable and sane explanation for his absence. After a few more minutes, I rested my head in my hands, and whispered silently, "I'm sorry Edward. Please come back. Please come back to me." As soon as the words left my lips, the wind lessened once again to a gentle breeze, and brought with it Edward's scent – fresh laundry, leather and musk – and my heart raced. I didn't dare look, but in seconds I felt his cool fingertips on my cheek, and only then did I drop my hands and glance up. He crouched before me, his face an inch from mine, his golden eyes piercing and his mouth drawn in a resolute line. I nervously chewed on my bottom lip, fearful of what might happen. Finally, I asked, "What happened to you Edward? Why weren't you here? Are you angry with me?" His gaze intensified as he gently held my face in his hands. "Maggie, I was not here because you didn't want me. Only when your heart desires me will I appear for you." _Yeah, ok, that is the biggest line of crap I've ever concocted. Good one!_ I rolled my eyes and started to laugh, but Edward held my face firmly. "Maggie, since you were last here, I have come to realize that I am completely at your mercy, in more ways than one. I desire you, but in turn, you must also desire me, in order for us to be together. And despite what you might think about your dreams, you _are_ in control of them." His revelation stunned me, and I was speechless. _So who do I want, then? Why can't my rational mind release him? And what is his hold over me if I am in control here?_ Edward's cool lips on mine broke my train of thought, and I willingly engaged him.

We were quickly lying in the grass, him on top of me, kissing like two long-separated lovers. With a blur, he unbuttoned my shirt and sat me up so he could remove it and my bra, before pulling his sweater over his head in another blur. I gasped at the sight of his pale, smooth and defined chest, and my hands instinctively reached out to trace every inch. _Shit, he really is like an Adonis. Damn that Stephenie for making him friggin' perfect._ Edward eased us both back onto the grass, and the feeling of his cold hands coupled with the wet meadow made me shudder. "Maggie, would you like to continue this elsewhere?" I nodded, not sure why he was asking. "Close your eyes, then, and picture where you'd like to be right now." I did as he asked, imagining us both in my much more comfortable bed. Instantly my back felt warmer, the breeze ceased, and I opened my eyes to find us exactly where I wished. _Maybe he was right._ I opened my mouth to thank Edward, but was once again silenced by his lips. He took his time kissing every inch of available skin, and I moaned and writhed in pleasure. His cool hands re-familiarized themselves with my body, and then found their way back down to the button of my jeans. He didn't need to ask me for permission this time; I hastily unbuttoned them and kicked them off as he watched with a mixture of hunger and amusement. Once my royal blue undies were in view, Edward stopped and closed his eyes for a moment, before kissing his way from my belly button down to the satin seam. He peered up through his lashes, his mouth hovering over me, a crooked smirk spreading across his beautiful face, and I slammed my fists into the mattress. _OhmyGod, just do it already! I'm going to explode!_

As if he was enjoying the torture, Edward chuckled, but then swiftly and thoroughly with a flick of one long finger, tore off my undies and threw them on the floor. I yelped in surprise, and then came apart as a cool gust of breath assaulted my most sensitive spot, followed by his deliciously cold tongue. I yelped and grabbed the sheets at my sides, intending to hold on for dear life as Edward teased me with his tongue endlessly, as if he could continue in perpetuity. The sensation of my hot skin coming into contact with his much cooler tongue was indescribable. The attention he paid to my body and its reactions to him was unlike anything I had ever experienced. He brought me to the edge and back, time and again, and I moaned, squirmed, gasped and jerked my hips because my mouth could not form words. Edward did things to me that were inhuman, things I suddenly doubted any real man could replicate. After what seemed like hours of him pleasuring me, I felt the familiar building ache yet again, and thought I would start sobbing if he didn't give me release. _Please, I need this._ I silently pleaded as I climaxed, crying out with ecstasy and exhaustion. Edward caressed me until I calmed and my breathing slowed, then swiftly climbed onto the bed so that he was lying next to me, his face close to mine, and a satisfied, crooked smile on display. He wrapped me in my blankets and ran his fingers lovingly through my hair, humming. "Edward, I didn't…that was wonderful and amazing, but what about…" He shushed me. "Maggie, you needed me, and now you must rest. There will be time for reciprocation later." I felt sated and fuzzy, and felt myself drift off.

I woke some time later, and my room was dark except for the dim illumination provided by the streetlights outside my windows. I sat up completely out of sorts, but for the first time in ages, I felt _good._ Then I realized I was in bed, _naked_, and flicked on the nightstand light, and looked directly into a pair of amber eyes.


	10. Two worlds collide

_Disclaimer:__ The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Special thanks to my pal Selita for her support, and to Flyaway Dove for helping me make better sense of my long paragraphs and all that stuff. She rocks._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**10. Two worlds collide**

I blinked a few times, sure I was still dreaming. Edward was sitting in my chair, his leather jacket draped across his lap, his chest still bare. He smiled at me, and then just as I raised my hand to slap myself in the face, he spoke.

"Maggie, please don't hit yourself. There is no need. It will not have the desired effect. Do you wish me to leave?"

I laughed in spite of the situation – and my obvious insanity – but shook my head. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost 6 p.m. and that Sarah had called me three times and sent two texts. _Where are you? Everything ok?_ And then, _We still on for tonight? Call me!_ I decided now was as good a time as any to ask some questions. There was no way I could call Sarah back yet, so I sent her a text with a simple "yes" reply.

"Edward, how is it that you are in my room and I'm apparently not dreaming? Where do you go when you're not with me? Are you real? And what happened before…was that real?"

He took a moment to consider all of my questions, and rose from the chair and sat at the end of my bed, keeping a bit of space between us.

"As I said before, Maggie, I am here because you need me," he said. "It seems you have a hold on me that makes me real to you in a way that is unexplained and a bit magical, pardon the term. I think I stay in the meadow when you are not with me, except it is much different – like empty space. And yes, I am real, at least to you, and am made of flesh and bone like you. Much paler flesh, of course, but flesh still. And what happened before was, as I suspect you know, quite real."

He smiled again and slowly reached up to touch my hands, which were tightly holding the blankets to my chest. I flinched when I felt his cool fingers on mine.

_Why is this happening to me? Am I really losing my mind? I have got to still be dreaming! Wake up! Wake up!_

He leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips and then on my forehead, and then stood up. As if he knew I couldn't process much more than this, he put his shirt back on, and then his leather jacket.

"Thank you for keeping this Maggie. It's one of my favorite jackets."

I closed my eyes and massaged my eyelids with the pads of my fingers, and said, "You're welcome, Edward. Listen, I really hate to be rude, but I need to get dressed and go out. And I need a little time to figure out what all this means."

I heard him sigh, and he replied, "Of course. As you wish. I will be here, when you need me."

I opened my eyes, and my room was empty.

_Shit. Double shit. I am in serious trouble._

I flipped open my cell and called Sarah.

"Can you be here in thirty minutes," I asked.

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

I assured her everything was fine, and that I was just hungry (which wasn't a lie). I quickly dressed in jeans and a lightweight sweater, ran a brush through my bed head and pulled on my Chucks. I made my bed and attempted half-heartedly to straighten my bedroom, then gave up and ran down the stairs, just as Sarah's car pulled into my driveway. I didn't even wait for her to get out; I just bounded over my steps and threw open the passenger side door.

Slamming it closed after me, I took one glance at Sarah's befuddled expression and said, "Just drive, and I'll talk. I'm starving."

While she drove, I filled Sarah in on my latest escapade with Edward, sparing no detail, and when I got to the part on my bed she choked and had to pull over onto the shoulder.

"Are you freakin' kidding me Em? He was able to make you…climax? Then what happened?!"

_Ok, now this is the part where she screams and takes off running, leaving me in her car on the side of the road._

I braced myself, and said, "And then I woke up, like I always do. Except this time, he was _still in my room_."

I waited. Sarah gaped at me, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"Sarah, I swear to you, it was real. At first I thought I was still dreaming, except I remember waking up, turning on the light, and seeing him there in my chair. Sarah, he had the leather jacket on his lap. I left it in the chair. Then I looked at my phone and saw that you had called me, and I told him I needed to go somewhere, and then he was gone."

She was skeptical – to put it mildly – but I couldn't find fault in her doubt.

"Em, honey, I really don't know what to say. Are you _sure_ you weren't still dreaming? Sometimes, I know it seems so real, but how could it be?"

I relayed to her what Edward had told me about my power over the situation, even if it was subconscious and thus far, out of my deliberate control. Some deep, recessed part of me needed something that Edward was able to satisfy, and as long as I needed him, he would exist for me.

We had reached the restaurant, and thankfully Sarah hadn't abandoned me to hail the nearest cop, or psychiatrist.

"I need a drink honey," she said. "And you need some food. Come on. Let's go inside."

Sarah beckoned our waiter over as soon as we sat down and ordered us both drinks and an appetizer. I tried a few times to add more to my story, but Sarah shushed me, insisting she needed to think this through without me adding more "crazy" to it. I sat quietly, munching on my mozzarella sticks, still hoping she wouldn't have me committed.

Finally, she said, "Ok. It's clear to me that part of this is most definitely psychological. I mean, even Fake Edward said that you need something, and so you have basically created him in your mind to fill that void, whatever it is. But it's also psychosomatic, in that it _appears_ to create a physical manifestation – the muddy shoes, the jacket, and now Edward. I'm no shrink, but it sounds like we need to get to the root of the problem, which is, what is it that you're lacking so much that you need someone who does not exist in reality?"

_Leave it to my best friend to diagnose me._ Somehow, I felt better with the rationalization, even though it might have meant I'd need professional help. I laughed, a slightly hysterical sound, and started sucking down my drink. Sarah rested her hand on mine and urged me not to lose hope.

"Em, this is easy. All we need to do is find out what you're missing and we'll remedy it. If you don't need Edward, he should disappear, right?"

"Easy? Sarah, that's only half of the problem," I said, the desperation in my voice palpable. "Part of me doesn't _want_ him to go away, no matter how destructive his presence is for me. You know what happened when I was with Jake; I _want_ to be happy and see where things go between us, but then here's this perfect, fictional guy and I can't help but want to be with him too, even if it _is_ just in my dreams. God, this sounds so ridiculous I want to puke. I just don't…" I didn't finish my sentence because something occurred to me, and my eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit," I whispered. "Sarah, what if what I need is…_sexual_? I mean, let's look at the facts. I haven't been in a serious relationship in a few years now, and I'm not exactly one for gratuitous flings. And when I dream about Edward, invariably it's hot and sexually charged."

I moaned with the epiphany, and continued.

"What if my complete lack of a personal and sex life has brought this on? I am now _beyond_ pathetic. There is no _word_ for this, Sarah."

I pushed my empty glass away from me and let my head land on the table with a loud _thunk_. Sarah said nothing at first, and then she started to laugh.

_How can she laugh at a time like this? Here I am coming unglued, and she's laughing at me! Next stop-mental hospital!_

"Em, honey, this is great! Don't you see? If that's the case, you're as good as cured! You need to spend more time…and I mean _quality time_, with Jake! Perfect!"

She clapped her hands at her perceived victory; I could only offer a weak smile.

"But Sarah, after what happened, he probably wants nothing to do with me," I exclaimed.

She dismissed my fears with a wave of her hand, and said, "Trust me. He'll call. And if he doesn't…well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I'd be happy to share with you. And more once you _do_ talk to him."

Sarah winked at me, seemingly renewed and refocused on me and Jacob. We ordered our food, more drinks, and by the end of the meal I was feeling a bit better – maybe due to the full belly or maybe because of Sarah's encouragement. I was even feeling up to the shopping trip afterwards. _Nothing like a little retail therapy._

As we walked through the mall, I gladly let Sarah tell me about school, her students, and the new first grade teacher Matt, whom she described as "wicked hot." We walked in and out of stores, chatting easily and trying on clothes and shoes. I was a bit more reluctant to make a purchase, mindful of the money I had not yet earned for my four book reviews. As we passed a lingerie store, however, Sarah grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Ok, I'm launching phase one of Operation Seduce Jake Emerson right now," she said excitedly.

I protested but she didn't listen, picking through racks of lace, ruffles and satin and pushing items into my arms. Colors were varied: black and red, of course, and then a lovely blue-green piece of something and purple and royal blue things disguised as undergarments.

When my arms were full, she ushered me into a changing room and ordered: "Go. I want to see each one. You are not to make any decisions in there."

I tried on the first one, a lovely, short purple negligee with side slits to the waist, spaghetti straps and lace trim (and matching thong). _Ok, not too bad. I could wear this._ I stepped out of the room and Sarah clapped her hands in delight.

"Yes. That one is a yes. Next!"

I tried on the black one next and laughed out loud at my reflection. The lace bustier, garter and boy shorts were decidedly _not_ my style. _You'd look like a high-priced hooker with the simple addition of thigh-highs and black kitten heels…and a cigarette in a holder._ I opened the door and stuck my leg out for Sarah, putting on a bit of a show and feeling ridiculous. She took one look at me and shook her head.

"Nope. Wrong color on you, but maybe in that blue-green color. Change."

Pulling the red item off the hook, I yelled out to Sarah, "There's no way I'm coming out there with this one on! It's red dental floss!"

It was one-piece, but had barely enough fabric to cover my most private parts, and was barely held together by red strings. I doubted I could even get it on without ripping it, but Sarah demanded I try and offered to come into the dressing room to see it. I managed to pull it on and called her in. She looked at me for a moment, tilting her head left and then right, and then, mercifully, told me to take it off.

"A little too slutty for you, Em."

I tried on the other items, and Sarah cast her votes for the purple slip and thong, and the bustier set in the pretty blue-green, as well as the royal blue bra and bikini set, which I liked for its color and practicality. The items were pricey but well-made, and Sarah offered to help defray the cost and bought one of them for me.

"Happy early birthday, Em," she sang as we left the store. "You – and Jake – will thank me for this."

I resolved to call him as we were leaving the mall, but couldn't find my cell phone. _Damn, I must've left it at home in my haste to leave._ Suddenly I couldn't wait to get home.

I thanked Sarah, kissed her cheek, and let myself out, telling her I'd call her later. I ran inside, threw my keys on the table and began the search for my cell. I finally found it on top of my comforter, and saw that I had two missed calls. _Please let one be from Jake._ I flipped it open and the first call was from my sister. The second was from Jacob. The time stamp on the call was ten minutes earlier.

I called my sister back and tried to chat with her about the wedding, but I was too distracted to offer much in the way of conversation. I made plans with her to have lunch the following Monday, and excused myself, feigning a headache. I paced a few times in my bedroom, scolded myself and sat down on my bed and dialed his number.

"Hey Maggie! Sorry I didn't call earlier, but I was helping my dad with his latest home improvement project, and the day flew by," Jake said. "I've been thinking about you a lot. How are you?"

His voice was so earnest and inviting, without any trace of resentment or bitterness over what had occurred, that it gave me hope and I could barely contain my relief.

"I'm great Jake, thanks," I replied. "Don't worry about it. It's been less than forty-eight hours. Besides, I was actually going to call you."

There was an awkward pause, and I wasn't sure if I should fill the space or wait for him. I decided to take the reigns.

"Um, Jake, I was wondering if you'd like…to have dinner with me, at my place, tomorrow night. I'd like to cook for you. If you'd like."

He eagerly accepted my invitation, and offered to bring over a movie.

We set the date for six o'clock, and before hanging up Jacob added, "Maggie, I'm really glad you called back."

"Me too Jake. Good night."

After closing my phone, I jumped on my bed a few times, giddy as a high school girl. _He's giving me a second chance. I will _not_ screw this up._ Remembering Sarah, I sent her a quick text to let her know my plans for the next evening, and ran downstairs to plan my menu.


	11. Chapter 11: A second chance

_Disclaimer:__ The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

_They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, so get ready for some good eats (and dessert)! Ha!_

**11. A second chance**

Wanting everything to be perfect, I planned a meal that not even I could mess up: pork tenderloin, mashed potatoes and green beans. It was elegant without being complicated, and wouldn't require too much babysitting. Even though it was late, I was too excited to relax, so I went to the grocery store four blocks over and bought the ingredients for my Sunday dinner. With everything put away in the fridge, including the bottle of white wine, I decided to be a total nerd and pick out my "outfit" for our at-home date as well. _I might as well be completely prepared._

My closet didn't offer much in the way of dressy clothes, but I chose my best pair of jeans – which always made my butt look great – and a green cashmere sweater, which I thought would highlight my creamy skin and chestnut hair. Satisfied with my wardrobe choice, I opted next for undergarments and pulled the blue bra and bikini set out of the shopping bag. _Phase two in effect. I don't want to try too hard, so we'll try subtle sexy._ With nothing left to distract me, I decided to do a little work before bedtime.

Eclipse stared back at me from its place on my desk, the torn red ribbon on the cover offering another metaphorical glimpse into the story contained within. _Do I really want to get into another book tonight?_ I was afraid I might dream of Edward, but realized the sooner I got through the books, the sooner I could work on curing myself of my "ailment." Thus I sat down and opened the book.

_Chapter One: Ultimatum. _

It was quite apparent from New Moon that the character of Jacob wasn't going to fade into the background, and the beginning chapters of Eclipse enforced the major theme – a love triangle. _Great._ I chuckled to myself, amused at my own version of a love triangle – real or not – and pressed on, sincerely trying to take notes as I went along. At the fourth chapter I stopped and got ready for bed. As I tried to fall asleep, I trained my thoughts on _my_ Jacob, and our dinner date.

When I opened my eyes again, it was morning, and everything was as it should be. _No Edward._ I was part relieved, part anxious, but made up my mind to focus on the normalcy of it, and got up to make coffee. I changed out of my pajamas and into my running gear, and went for a quick run. The sun felt good on my skin, and the fresh air was invigorating. I returned home and found a text waiting for me.

_Looking forward to tonight. _

The smiley face was cute. I poured a bowl of cereal and turned on the TV to watch the news. When I was finished, I cleaned the kitchen and then the rest of the house, vacuuming, sweeping and dusting everything. When I felt it was as clean as it would ever be, I threw in a load of laundry and then called my mother to catch up with her.

"You know honey, you left your book here last week," my mother reminded me. "I hope you don't mind, but I read it. It was…an interesting story."

We chatted for a little while about the book and I agreed to leave New Moon for her to read the next time I visited. After we said our goodbyes, I determined I had put off my shower long enough, and took a lengthy one, pampering myself and making sure I looked my best from head to toe. _Just in case…_ I went through my usual post-shower routine, with a few additions – a very nice and expensive body lotion to complement my perfume; painted toes; I even blew out my hair and styled it. _Not too much, though; just enough to up the sexy factor-from zero, that is._ I slipped into my new underwear, and then got dressed. After a brief assessment in the full-length mirror, I gave myself a passing grade. _Not half bad._ Eager to start dinner, I trotted downstairs and prepped the potatoes and beans for later cooking, and turned on the grill for the tenderloin.

It was not quite six when I heard Jacob's truck pull into the driveway; his apparent eagerness to see me brought a smile to my face as I uncorked the bottle of wine and went to greet him at the door. He looked…beautiful, standing at my door, the outdoor light making his russet skin luminous in the night. My eyes raked over his body so I could appreciate each part of him in more detail; the way his jeans hugged his muscular legs and were slung low on his hips; his tight, but not too tight, short-sleeved grey t-shirt and the way it clung to his chiseled frame; his big hands – one hanging loosely by his side and the other clutching a movie; his thick neck and that face. It was youthful and yet strong, preserving a bit of the boyish charm he must have had in spades when he was a teenager. My eyes met his and then grew wide as I noticed a major change.

"Jake, you cut off all your hair! Wow! You look so…different!" He immediately blushed and looked down at his feet, so I added, "It looks great. Really Jake. You look…really handsome."

_More like sex on a stick._

He stepped inside as I berated myself for only being able to muster "handsome" as an apt descriptor. _No one would know you write for a living, you dope._

Jacob's eyes went right to the tenderloin on the counter, and he exclaimed, "Yes! I love pork tenderloin. How did you know?"

I smiled and went to put the meat on the grill outside, and then returned to the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. We sat at the table talking for a while, and then I put on the potatoes and refilled my glass.

As I sat down Jacob said, "You look really nice Maggie. Did you do something different?" I smiled and shook my head in the negative, secretly pleased that he had noticed something was out of the ordinary. Jacob leaned over and assessed my appearance more closely, and then added, "Mmm…and you smell great."

His face was an inch from mine, and I couldn't resist. I leaned over and kissed him, eager to feel his skin against mine. Jacob leaned into my kiss, and cupped my face in his hand, parting my lips with his tongue. _Kissing him feels so good. It's as natural as…breathing._ He suddenly pulled away and I protested quietly at the increased space between us.

"Maggie, your potatoes are boiling over. I think they're done." He smirked at me as realization dawned and I popped out of the chair and jumped to the stove to turn off the water.

"Yup, they're done alright. Jake, hope you like _really_ mashed potatoes," I quipped. He laughed and licked his lips. _Hot damn, he can't do that to me. That's one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. _My hand was frozen with the masher, poised over the pot and it was all I could do not to give up on dinner and go straight for dessert. Jacob thankfully started talking again about his meeting from the previous Friday, and I finished the potatoes and put the green beans in a pot for steaming. Soon, the pork and the beans were finished, and I plated the side dishes and let Jacob cut the tenderloin; he reasoned it was "man's work," and that most guys took great pride in the cooking and slicing of meat.

He sliced enough for both of us, and popped the end piece in his mouth, a bit of juice dribbling down his chin. As he chewed, Jacob closed his eyes, obviously enjoying my cooking, and the sight was too much for me. Using the food as inspiration, I licked the moisture from his chin and then captured his lips with mine, pushing them apart. Jacob seemed surprised by the kiss, and struggled to swallow the piece of pork, but I didn't care about the food.

My hands wandered to his chest and then his face, and I caressed his strong jaw with my thumbs before throwing my arms around his neck. I moaned as he pressed his body against mine, and ran his hands down my sides and rested them at the top of my ass, holding me as close to him as possible. We stood there kissing for a while, and then Jacob reluctantly pulled away.

"We should probably eat dinner before it gets cold," he managed.

_I could really care less about dinner right now._ It seemed Jacob shared my sentiment, but he grabbed our plates, added the pork and put them on the table. I refilled his wine glass and topped off my own, and we sat to eat.

We didn't say much during dinner; I was occupied with watching Jacob eat and he was obviously enjoying every bite. It was so sensual watching him eat and thoroughly savor the meal. When he wasn't closing his eyes in culinary ecstasy he was smiling at me and it filled me with pride and adoration. When we were finished, Jacob quickly cleared our plates from the table and put them in the dishwasher. He insisted on washing the pots and cleaning the grill.

"You cook, I clean," he said simply. I sat in my chair, watching him move around the kitchen like he was at home there, enjoying the view. When he scrubbed a pan or lifted a pot to put it on the dish rack, the sinews in his forearms, shoulders and back flexed in wonderful ways. I was mesmerized.

Wiping his hands on a towel, he turned to me and asked, "Now what? Want to watch the movie I brought?"

If he said more after that, I didn't hear it. I pulled the towel from his hands and threw it onto the counter, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him with what I hoped would aptly convey the real hunger I felt. Jacob leaned back against the counter as his hands roamed my body and settled on my ass, and he gave it a good squeeze, lifting me off my feet.

Using that movement to his advantage, he wrapped my legs around his waist, and walked us out of the kitchen, trailing kisses down my neck. Somehow we managed most of the stairs, but it took a while with him carrying me, and as we reached the top few, I gave up on the romantic but impractical gesture and got down, pulling him upstairs the rest of the way.

We raced down the hall to the bedroom, trying to trip and push each other in between kisses. Once we were in the bedroom, Jacob grabbed me, tossing me on the bed like a doll, and he quickly followed, jumping on the bed and landing in a pose with his arm propping up his head, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle, and it made me giggle. Jacob joined in, mostly spurred on by my loud guffaws and the occasional snort, and soon tears were running down my cheeks. Most of it was nervous laughter, but Jacob's behavior somehow made me less self-conscious, for which I was grateful.

He rolled so he was facing me on the bed, and ran his fingers through my hair, and lightly placed kisses on my forehead, eyelids and cheeks, then my nose, chin and mouth. As he did this I studied him. Everything about Jacob conveyed warmth and tenderness, and I basked in it. The way he seemed so in tune with me was a thoroughly foreign notion in my book.

"Maggie, is everything…okay?" He took a moment to assess me while he waited for my answer. Truthfully, everything _was_ okay, and entirely so. Nothing _and no one_ else entered my mind, and although I was nervous about being with Jacob, I really did _want_ this.

"Yes Jake. Absolutely, completely, one hundred percent okay." With my answer, Jacob exhaled and immediately resumed kissing me, this time with renewed urgency and passion. As he worked his way down my neck, Jacob slowly unbuttoned my sweater and when he revealed the blue lace underneath, I heard him inhale sharply.

He looked up at me and said, "Very nice. Is this…for me?"

I smiled and replied, "Well, there's only so much enjoyment _I_ can derive from it, you know." _Nothing like a little pre-sex snark._ Jacob rolled his eyes but began kissing the skin he had just exposed, and I shut my trap. As he continued kissing the tops of my breasts, I shrugged out of the sweater. _He's wearing way too much clothing._

My thoughts oscillated between girlish insecurity and sex-starved depravity, so when I grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and tried to pull it off, it got stuck around his neck and my attempt left his arms pinned upward and the shirt half inside out over his head. _God, I am horrible at this. Give up and become celibate._ Jacob was only immobilized for seconds, though; he sniggered and then pulled his shirt over his head and stared intently at me once he was free.

"It's ok, Maggie. Really. Please don't freak. I can tell by the look on your face that you're _this close_ to throwing in the towel." With one finger, he traced my hairline and then my jaw, and his finger wandered down to my cleavage and he rested his hand over my heart. "Please don't give up on this," he implored. "We don't need to do anything else tonight if you don't want to. I just want to be _with_ you Maggie. I don't care how."

Again, Jacob's words elicited a physical response from me, and I let out the breath I had been holding. I poured everything I had inside – fear, frustration, anxiety, excitement, passion, affection and lust – into my kiss and Jacob thankfully responded, his truce rendered unnecessary. We rolled over on the bed so that I was on top, and in a replay of our last night together, I reached behind me to unhook my bra, but Jacob stopped me.

"Please, let me."

With his thumb and forefinger, he squeezed the fabric and released the clasp, then gently removed my bra. He rolled us again, pulling me to him so that I was pressed against his bare chest, and once more the sensation of skin-on-skin sent waves of pleasure directly to my core. Pushing him slightly away from me, I moved my hands down to his waist and unhooked his belt and fumbled with the button on his jeans. After a few kisses on my shoulders, Jacob leapt off the bed and removed his boots, socks and belt, before removing my ballet flats. Standing beside the bed, he painstakingly unzipped his jeans and then pushed them down to his ankles. _OnmyGod. OhmyGod. He's not wearing anything else! I have a naked man in my bedroom and he is spectacular!! _

Jacob stood before me, completely naked, for only a minute before he eased himself back onto the bed next to me. He unbuttoned my jeans and then slowly pulled them over my hips and down my legs, pausing again to appreciate my matching underwear.

"God, I really love you in this color," he commented with a devilish smile. He ran his hands up my legs, hooking his fingers into the edge of my undies, and adding, "But I think I love you more _out_ of this color."

My brain distantly registered his peculiar choice of vocabulary, but I shoved the thought away and held my breath as he gently pulled them off. He pressed himself against me, but kept the entirety of his weight off me, holding himself up with his arms on either side of my head. We kissed for a few moments, gasping for air only when we remembered to breathe, and then Jacob took one hand away and ghosted it over my body. When he found my thigh, he pulled it up and hooked my leg over him and I lifted my hips to his.

We moved slowly together; each caress, sigh and kiss exuded intimacy and reverence for what we were about to do. Jacob seemed to anticipate my need for constant physical contact, and kept our bodies touching.

After what seemed simultaneously like seconds and hours, he pressed himself against me, asking permission, and I raised my hips to allow him access. We came together in one fluid motion, and it knocked the wind out of me. Jacob stilled and waited for me to acclimate to him, and then slowly began to move over me, still peppering my skin and lips with kisses. The air appeared to still in the room, as if the world was frozen around us.

My mind was woozy with implications of this singular change in our relationship. _What does this all mean? How do I feel about him?_

Jacob began nibbling on my shoulder, and he and my surroundings suddenly came back into focus. With the tips of my fingers, I devoured him. I touched every bit of skin I could, absorbing his sounds, feeling each motion of his body as if it were mine. _God, this is amazing. Why the hell have I been going without this – and Jake, for that matter – for so long?_

"Oh my God. Jake…" I couldn't help it. He felt so good inside me, and each little thing he did just drove me closer to the edge. Jacob ran his fingers through my hair, and then tugged lightly, tipping my head back.

"Maggie. You…feel…unbelievable. God…"

He buried his face in my neck and my brain faintly registered a slight pressure at the base of my throat. I wrapped both legs around him now to drive him deeper, and moaned when he hit my most sensitive spot. He began moving more quickly now and with increasing force, and I grasped his shoulders to keep from falling apart as he made me his. Our cries grew louder, and I begged for release.

"Please… Jacob."

Lifting my butt off the bed with one hand, Jacob watched me as he gave me what I wanted, and followed after me, letting his head fall back. We stayed this way for a few minutes, him resting his head on my chest while our breathing slowed and I stroked his damp hair. Finally Jacob raised his head and our eyes met, both of us trying to gauge the other's reaction.

I smiled and reached up to kiss him, and after I let my head fall heavily to the pillow, I said, "Jake, that was…it defies description."

Relieved, Jacob moved off me and propped his head up with his hand, leaning on the pillow beside me. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I couldn't find the words. 'Awesome' seemed so childish and insufficient."

We lay next to each other, simply enjoying the moment, and after pulling up the sheets around us, we fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Conflict

_Disclaimer:__ The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**12. Conflict**

I had sincerely hoped that being with Jacob would, in the least, effectively cure me of my Edward Disease (_yes, I was now defining his existence in my life as such)_ but as I lay in the clearing, naked, I was disheartened to find that was _not_ the case. At first I thought, _no harm done; I'm simply naked alone_, but then a cool hand skimmed my neck, traveling over my breasts, across my stomach, down my waist and over my hip. He was lying behind me in the grass, and when he turned my head to kiss me, I saw his amber eyes, and then his perfect alabaster skin, and lots of it. _Gulp. Shit._ Every part of my mind screamed for me to get up run away but my body, apparently, had other plans. As he pulled me to him, I took in his naked, flawless form and came apart at the seams. I was a hot and bothered, horny puddle in his hands, and damn it, he _knew_ it.

"Maggie, my love, how I've longed for you." _Oh gag me._ "Can't you see what you do to me?" _Oh, I can see alright. Anyone in the near vicinity would see perfectly just what I do to you._ "You've been away for far too long, and I plan to show you how much I missed you."

He shot me one of his devastating crooked smiles, and I struggled not to whimper at the sensory onslaught. _Edward naked. Edward naked with me. Me naked with Edward. His fingers on my bare skin. Those eyes. His voice. That smile._

"I…I…don't understand," I stammered. "Why are you here? Why are we here? I don't…need you anymore. I'm certain of it."

And I was. At least, I was about ninety-five percent sure. So, given his previous explanation for his existence, needless to say, I was confused. He smiled at me again and bent to kiss me, sending a pulse of electricity directly to my core, which was already in overdrive. I yanked on a fistful of pasture to keep from grabbing his ass and begging him to take me right there.

"Well, Maggie, I decided that I was tired of being chivalrous and standing idly by while you _chose_ to not need me anymore. It seems I have some competition for your affections, so I figured turnabout is fair play."

I was at once horrified and stupefied by Edward's declaration. _How can this be happening? I am in control – Edward even said so – but yet he decided to act and interfere?_ Debating on my options for getting myself out of this situation – given my nudity, Edward's speed and my apparent inability to terminate my dream relationship – I decided to try to reason with him. _Not so easy when you're naked and completely turned on in spite of yourself._

"Edward, why would you do this to me? If you really care for me as you claim, why wouldn't you want me to be happy?"

But he wasn't listening. Edward was too busy kissing his way down my body to be bothered by such trivial questions. He again paid special attention – with his lips _and_ tongue – to the parts of me that responded most to his touch, and then he worked his way back up to my face, which he cradled in his cold hands. I tried once more to state my case, but Edward silenced me with his lips and tongue, and the synapses that connected my brain to my body were severed once and for all. My mind shrieked and scolded me in vain while my body pulled him closer, my hands in his hair and my legs allowing him to settle between them. It was like an out of body experience; someone else was clearly steering this ship. His amber eyes grew noticeably darker, and then with a low growl, he pushed into me. My body involuntarily arched back, every muscle tensed with the sensation of him inside me. I was the fire and he was the ice, and I could've sworn there was steam.

_What am I going to do? I can't do this with him, real or not! What about Jake? I want Jake!_ But it was as if Edward and my physical being were conspiring against my subconscious, and I heard myself utter his name. "Oh…Edward."

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled from the meadow at a great speed and as the rubber band snapped back, I was once again in my bed, only it wasn't Edward rocking gently over me. It was Jacob. The look on his face as he heard a name that was not his instantly broke my heart. He quickly pulled away from me, and sat up in bed.

I grabbed the sheets to cover myself, feeling dirty and ashamed, and I sputtered, "Jake, please, I'm so sorry. It isn't what you think. I was…dreaming." Jacob rose from the bed and away from my feeble attempts to reassure him, and started pulling on his jeans.

"Maggie, I don't know who this Edward guy is, and I don't think I want to, but obviously you'd much rather be with him than me. I gotta go."

He didn't even take the time to finish dressing, pulling on his boots and grabbing his socks, belt and shirt and heading for the door. I protested loudly, half yelling, half crying, and pulled the sheets up in a ball around me, and ran after him. He had trouble with opening the door, so I caught him there, and wedged myself between him and his escape. Tears were rolling down my cheeks now, but I didn't care. I couldn't let him leave; not like this.

"Jake, please let me explain. This guy isn't even real," I started, and then paused, incredulous that I would have to divulge my craziness to Jacob this way, right now. _I can't believe this is happening to me._ "Look, I know this is going to sound completely nuts, but he's a character in the book series I'm reviewing. I don't know why, but I have this reoccurring dream about him." Jacob was frozen with his hand outstretched, looking at me like I had grown another head. "He means nothing to me and I'm so sorry that I said his name. _He's not real, Jake._ You are the only thing that's real to me. And I can't let you walk out this door if this is going to end…us."

Jacob took a tentative step back and took in the sight of a shaking, teary-eyed, naked woman in bed sheets before him, begging him not to go. He shook his head sadly, and my heart broke into a few more pieces.

"I don't know what to say, Maggie. I thought you wanted…this. Now I'm confused and I need some time to think about it. You say and act like you want me, but …. I just need…to go."

His hastily pulled on his t-shirt and reached behind me for the doorknob. I let him by, numbed by what was happening, and as the door shut behind him I crumpled to the floor. I sat there for a while, mentally rebuking myself and Edward for what had transpired, between bouts of rage and crying. When my tears ran dry and my butt fell asleep, I picked myself up and found my cell. _Need you. Really messed up. Pls come over._ I sent the text to Sarah and then called my mom.

As soon as she answered the phone I could hear the worry in her voice (after all, it was six a.m.) and her questions – "Honey, what is it? What's wrong?" – sent me into another blubbering spell. I heard her tell me over my sobbing that she would be over right away, and after hanging up I dragged myself upstairs and put clothes on so I wouldn't be a complete sight when they both arrived. I splashed water on my face, grabbed a bunch of tissues and went downstairs to put coffee on.

_It's the least you can offer for calling them at this hour. Oh God, Mom has no idea what's going on. Shit. Well, now you're gonna have to come clean._ My mom got to my house first and with one look at me, she crossed the threshold and pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back as I dry-sobbed into her shoulder.

"Honey, it's going to be fine. Sshhh, honey, take a deep breath. It's ok." She sat me down in a kitchen chair and sat in one across from me and pulled it closer. "Now, Maggie, try to tell me what happened, ok?"

It was then that Sarah pulled in, and came bursting through my door like a firefighter looking for the flames.

"What happened," she asked. "Did something happen between you and Jacob?"

She stopped when she saw my mom sitting there, and after hugging each other in greeting and getting three cups of coffee, the two of them plopped down as my audience and waited for my explanation. After a few deep breaths I told them about my night with Jacob, sparing the gory details for my mom and knowing I'd have to fill Sarah in later. Then I prefaced the part about Edward with a disclaimer to my mother.

"Ok, now Mom, I have to warn you. This might sound crazy, so please stay with me."

I told her about Edward starring in my dreams, and since she had read the first book, at least she understood the _idea_ of him. She couldn't conceal her concern for my mental state, however, and asked if I was taking anything that might cause psychotic dream episodes. _No such luck, Mom. Face it, your kid's a wacko._ I tried to bring the focus back to what had transpired between me and Jacob.

"Regardless of whether or not I'm certifiable, Mom, I really need to make things right with Jake," I said. "It was horrible, what happened, and I'm in dire need of some good advice, from both of you. Please."

The two of them sat there, mulling things over; I got up and began pacing the length of my kitchen, hopeful that something would come to one of us.

My mom finally said, "Maggie, I think what you might need to do is give Jacob what he wants – time to think and the space with which to do it. Honey, I know that might not be the answer you were looking for, but you must admit that it's a lot for anyone to accept and process. And I think you owe him that, if you truly care for him."

Sarah looked at me with sympathy, and reached out for my hand. Sinking back down into my chair, I looked at them and, gathering that Sarah shared my mother's judgment, I felt a fresh batch of tears pool in my eyes.

"I care deeply for Jake. I'm completely enamored with him, actually." Forcing the tears back, I continued, "Which is why I'm totally beside myself…but am going to take your advice."

After my decision was made, I tried to push the overwhelming anxiety out of my mind, and offered to make my mom and Sarah scrambled eggs before they went their separate ways. With breakfast consumed and matters firm, they hugged and kissed me, told me to keep them apprised of any news, and walked out the door.

Sarah paused before getting into her car, and shouted to me, "And Em, when you're ready, I want to hear _more_ about your night, ok? Call me later! Love you!"

And then I was alone. Unwilling to focus on Jacob, I decided to immerse myself again in Eclipse, and sat down in my office chair, once I had taken a quick shower and gotten dressed. _Chapter Five: Imprint. _

_Ok, girlie, here goes nothing. Let's get this over with._


	13. The end of the series

_Disclaimer:__ The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**13. The end of the series**

Since it was Monday and technically, a work day, I spent the rest of the morning reading Eclipse, making notes as I went.

_Details that explain imprinting seem a bit contrived; wonder where this thread will lead (it's obviously explained for a reason). Note: Jacob has not imprinted on Bella, despite his desire. Yet he still wants her to be with him instead of Edward. The love triangle is becoming Bella's nightmare – she can't simply be friends with Jacob (he doesn't want that) and although Edward has assured her he trusts her, she has a choice to make. Increased sexual tension and themes in this installment, though no pre-marital sex or sexual acts other than kissing and a bit of teasing (pages 186 and 187 are particularly delicious); leaves the reader wanting _much_ more. Love this quote from Jacob: "Well, I'm so sorry that I can't be the right kind of monster for you, Bella. I guess I'm just not as great as a bloodsucker, am I?" The Jacob character seems a bit immature, even for his 16 years, and his bouts of passive-aggressive behavior and guilt trips wear thin. The reader must deduce he is, under it all, a good guy, but it's a difficult choice for Bella. Does she marry her undead soul mate and become one of them (which she has at length voiced a desire for), or does she make the more sensible "choice" and be with Jacob and have his puppies?_

I laughed aloud at the idea, but left it in my notes for the time being.

_Major actions/stressors in this book: love triangle, impending graduation, Bella marrying Edward/becoming a vampire, increased tension between wolves and Cullens, a vampire army and Victoria still hunting Bella for revenge._ _The action makes reading the book easy and quick, and the exchanges between the three main characters kept it interesting._

I made more notes about the more in-depth back stories of some of the Cullens – Rosalie, Jasper and Alice in particular – which I really enjoyed, as well as more details on the Quileute legends. Around one o'clock, I took a break and saw that it was raining. _I wonder what Jacob is doing right now._ I pushed the thought away, and made myself lunch, after I called my sister to postpone our lunch until later that week; I was in no mood for wedding talk. _Leftovers. Sigh._

Sitting down on the couch with my plate, I turned on the TV, feeling a bit disconnected from the outside world. I watched some news and flipped around, but turned the TV off feeling restless. Sarah had asked me to call her, so I decided to send her a text to let her know I was ready to spill. _S-call me when you have time today. I'll fill u in on last night._ No sooner had I sent the text, and my phone was buzzing.

"Hey Sarah," I said. "You're free right now? It's a bit late for lunch; sorry."

"Hi Em. No, that's ok," Sarah replied. "The kids are in an assembly for the next hour or so, so I'm all yours. Ok, woman, tell me all about it, including the point at which you got that fabulous hickey!"

I choked, and ran to the bathroom to inspect this alleged hickey, and was shocked to find that, indeed, there was a bright purple mark at the base of my throat, near my collar bone.

"Shit, Sarah, how the hell did I miss this? I don't even remember…" My train of thought was immediately interrupted, and I felt sick to my stomach. "Sarah, I don't even know when I got this. Do you think it could've been when I was dreaming?"

I leaned over the sink to steady myself, searching my memory for when this might have taken place. Sarah's voice interrupted my mental rehashing.

"Honey, think hard. It _must_ be from Jake." Then she giggled and added, "Besides, Edward would've bitten you."

I rolled my eyes at my reflection and concentrated. _Jacob kissing me. The feel of his skin. We fit together perfectly. His words to me. Him burying his head in my neck._ Then I realized when it happened, and sighed in relief.

"Sarah, this is completely sick. I can't even manage to separate the two of them and what they do to me," I complained. "This is the difference between reality and a figment of my imagination, and now I'm worried I'm cheating on Jake with Dream Edward. This is a total shit-show, and I'm the star."

After my little pity party, I provided Sarah with the details I had spared earlier concerning my dinner with Jacob: the awkwardness and snafus that had led up to the being naked together; how being with Jacob had been life-altering - we had both been unable to describe it. And that I was now pretty sure I was falling for him. Then, wincing, I told her more about my sex-dream with Edward, and how his demeanor had changed. He was more manipulative and controlling, and though it frightened and angered me, my mind and body was operating as two distinct entities.

"Sarah, it was like I couldn't help myself. I was so turned on, and he completely took advantage of it."

She listened intently as I added more details of how Edward and I came together and then how it felt when I was pulled back to reality and Jacob.

"Geez, it sounds like the lines got blurred there. Your dream and what was really happening in that bed were kind of one in the same," Sarah mused. "So Jake must have taken your, um…cues, as encouragement, when you were actually dreaming about Edward. Damn. So you wake up after saying Edward's name, and it's actually Jake who's doing those things to you. Crap, Em."

I nodded as if she could see me.

"Yup. It's totally messed up."

For once Sarah couldn't comfort me or offer additional words of encouragement; she still agreed with my mom that I needed to give him time.

"There's nothing else you _can_ do, I don't think," she added. "I think if you try to talk to him more about this and explain it, it'll just make things worse. He needs to decide that it doesn't matter, that you mean more to him than anything else."

_No pressure, Jake. Just decide you don't care if I'm having a psychotic breakdown, and love me anyways._

"Try not to worry about this too much Em," she added. "If he's the good guy that I think he is, you two will work this out. And until that time, it's out of your hands."

She was right, of course, and I thanked her and said my goodbye to get back to work. I emailed my boss quickly to give her a status report on the book review, and opened Eclipse to where I had left my book mark. I resolved that finishing the series as fast as I could would be akin to ripping off a Band Aid quickly, which was a far move favorable option, so I finished the third book that evening, again amazed that despite having a good reason to finish (hopefully the end of Dream Edward) and a review to write, it felt like I had just opened the book.

I made additional notes on the remaining chapters and settled on some fresh air and dinner out of the house. I called my sister and asked her if she was free, and agreed to meet her at a great Chinese restaurant downtown. An hour later, we were sipping cocktails, enjoying chicken Lo Mein and Moo Goo, Alison was talking wedding details, and I was starting to feel a little better. _Getting out of the house, and out of my head, always does me good. I'm becoming far too much like a hermit. Maybe I should try refocusing on the wedding, and less on my own messed up personal life._

"…and I told Patrick that he could choose whatever style tuxes he wanted for the guys. He did such a great job with the DJ and limo that I figured he had earned a bit of license with the formalwear."

Alison's voice yanked me back, and I laughed.

"I have to salute you for letting Patrick do some of this Ali," I complemented. "I know how hard it is for you to relinquish control. He did prove himself with those things, though. They'll all look gorgeous in whatever he picks."

She smiled and took a sip of her drink, and then focused her energy on me.

"So, Em, tell me about this Jacob guy. Mom said he's quite a catch." _No, anything but this._

"Well, we actually met when we were in preschool together, and then bumped into each other one night when Sarah and I were out, after not seeing each other for years," I said. "He's a great guy. Things are kind of new, so…"

Alison's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and she exclaimed, "Ooh, you've got it bad, sis. I know that look. I haven't seen it in a _long_ time, but I recognize it. Wow, already? You'd better not let Mom catch you looking pie-eyed like that or…"

"…she'll be picking out china patterns," we both finished simultaneously, bursting into giggles.

"I know," I said. "I've already told her not to do that!"

_Was I in love with Jake, already? Yup, pretty sure I'm done for. Great, now that I've scared him off and destroyed his ego._ Not wanting to delve into what had happened the night before, I asked Alison more wedding questions and we were once again talking about her and Patrick's big day. We finished dinner and as we left, she asked me if I still wanted to get together later in the week for lunch. I replied that with the duties she had assigned me for the wedding, I'd probably have an "update" for her, so yes, lunch would be nice. _Anything to distract me in case Jake still hasn't called, which I'm suspecting will be the case._ We said goodbye and I left for home, dreading my quiet house for the first time.

When I got home, I showered and dressed for bed, and tried to numb my brain with a funny movie and popcorn. It seemed to work, but after I finished the movie and lay in bed, I felt uneasy with questions of what sleep would bring. _I swear that if I dream about him again, I'm going to kick his imaginary vampire ass. I _am_ in control and I am pissed. If you're listening buddy, you'd better run for the hills. No more nice, stupid, easy Maggie._ With a renewed sense of self-preservation, I turned over and fell asleep, my hands balled into fists.

The sunlight peeking through my curtains woke me up, and as I stretched, it dawned on me that another night had passed without incident. _Sure, you jerk, only show up when it's most inconvenient._ Laughing at my reaction to an actual good night's sleep, I got out of bed and bounced down the stairs, well-rested and a bit more upbeat than yesterday. There was no message or text from Jacob, and even though I wasn't expecting one so soon, I had to try not to let it dishearten me.

Of course, I couldn't stop thinking about him and _wishing_ he'd call or text – anything. Hell, I'd take a honing pigeon right now. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat and went into my office. The final book had arrived a few days prior, and I finally took it out of the Fed Ex box. _Lovely. Chess pieces. I wonder what this is supposed to symbolize. Maybe Bella? Well, thank God it's the last book. Maybe I can move on after I get this done._ I checked my notes, satisfied that I had written a thorough review of Eclipse, then ate a bowl of cereal and chugged a glass of orange juice before opening Breaking Dawn. _Not the most descriptive book title, but then again, anyone who's read the other three books knows what's coming. I wish life was really this predictable sometimes._ Considering how the previous book had ended, I was looking forward to reading the final installment and wondered how Meyer planned to tie up all of the unresolved issues and, ultimately, the death of the central character, if Edward gave her what she wanted.

_Chapter One: Engaged._

The first few chapters appealed to the girlie-girl in me; the one who had been dreaming of her wedding day since she was little. I couldn't help but insert myself in Bella's place, and given the guy she was marrying, it disgusted me a bit. _Stay focused on the reading, and not on imagining you're one of them! _Again, I made notes to the effect of Meyer's ability to resonate with readers, even with deeply flawed characters and less-than-perfect style. Then, finally, all of my effort paid off when I reached Chapter Five: Isle Esme, or so I thought. _Stupid name for a private island, but whatever. I guess when you have more money than you know what to do with, it doesn't matter much what you name it._

The buildup to the inevitable – and long-awaited – wedding night sex was palpable and I whipped through the pages in anticipation. Then…what? Fade to black and the morning after? _Robbed! So wrong. _I made notes with a scowl, letting my review express my displeasure at the lack of detail, though I knew that between the writer being a Mormon and the series targeting a young adult audience, I shouldn't have expected book porn.Still, it was less than satisfying. _Hmm…unlike having sex with Jake. That was entirely the opposite._ I smacked my forehead in an attempt to eject the devious thought from my mind._ Thinking like this will not help matters, and it's not going to make him call you._

When I got to Book Two, I made notes about the change in point of view – a welcomed distraction from the weirdness at the end of the first book – and commented on the comical and extremely wordy chapter titles, courtesy of Jacob Black. I stopped reading midway through those chapters, having skipped lunch, and reheated some of my Chinese leftovers in the microwave. After plating a generous helping, I sat down in front of the TV and switched it on, hoping to catch the end of a soap I occasionally watched and then clue myself in on local and world news. As I chewed and vegged out, I heard my cell phone buzz and jumped up to get it, lo mien noodles hanging out of my mouth. It was a text from Sarah, and only slightly disappointed, I flipped it open. _Any word?_ I texted her back and set the phone back down, this time in my office, so I wouldn't keep looking at it.

After dinner, I went back and read more chapters, but had to put the book down at the birth scene. _Totally disgusting and under the category of, like Jacob said, too much information. I can't believe this is how it happens. _I slipped in my bookmark and left Breaking Dawn on my desk, a bit perturbed. _It's not the way I would write it, but oh well. _

Suddenly I remembered the long-forgotten pieces of my novel and grabbed my laptop and brought it to my bedroom. Figuring something might inspire me to add to the story I'd been laboring over, I pulled up the most recent "chapter" and re-read it with fresh eyes. After making some minor changes, I saw where it should go next, thrilled as my fingers flew over the keys that I could distract myself from work in a more fruitful way. A few hours and quite a few pages later, I closed the laptop and snuggled under my blankets, my eyelids heavy with sleep, and turned off the light.


	14. Chapter 14: Where to go from here

_Disclaimer:__ The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. Excerpts of the kick ass song "You're All I Have" by Snow Patrol, are owned by them and I am only borrowing them for effect here. Ok?_

_When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

_NOTE: I've updated two chapters in quick succession - consider this an early present, from me to you. Besides, I couldn't leave you all hanging with no Jake or Edward in the last chapter. _

14. Where to go from here

It felt warm, like summer, and through my closed eyelids I could see sunshine all around me. I felt light and happy, and couldn't help but smile, in spite of having no clue where I was. Then I heard him. He laughed – not a chuckle or snigger, but a bursting, hearty laugh – and I laughed right back as I opened my eyes.

Jacob's warm brown eyes stared back at me, crinkled at the edges from his wide grin. The sight of him and my surroundings was almost blinding, but it didn't hurt my eyes. We were lying on a sandy beach, a beautiful clear sapphire sky over us, and he wore nothing but a pair of shorts. He was absentmindedly digging a hole in the sand with his toes, while his fingers traced patterns on my outstretched arm.

"Welcome back, cutie. Thought I had lost you there," he said to me.

Puzzled, I asked, "Where was I? How long was I gone?"

He laughed again, as if I was being foolish, and replied, "Sleeping. Dreaming I think. You were mumbling a bit. Hmm…a little while. I was about to send a search party." Jacob leaned over to kiss me, and I pulled him to me with all of my strength. _God, how I've missed him. He smells just like sunlight, sand and…mildly sweet, like honey._ He ran his hand through my hair as we kissed, and my stomach did little flips in celebration. After a few seconds or minutes – I couldn't tell – Jacob pulled away, and I pouted. "Hey, no frowning allowed. I'm going to make you a sand castle."

He jumped up and ran, stopping a short distance from me and squatting down to start construction. I raised myself off the blanket, resting on my elbows, and watched him with admiration and adoration. The sun felt so pleasant on my skin, and the waves gently lapped at the shore, wondrously inviting. _This dream is such a 180-degree turn from the others. _I observed Jacob while he created one of the finest sand castles I had ever seen, surprisingly without using a pail or shovel. Then, seemingly satisfied with his work, he ran back to me and flopped down by my side, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, whaddya think? Think you could live there someday," he asked me as he kissed my nose, referring to his creation.

"Definitely. I'd live anywhere if I could be with you." Jacob's face was less than an inch from mine, and his gaze pulled at the deep recesses of me. It felt…heavy.

"Do you love me Maggie?"

I reached up and softly ran my fingers through his thick, dark hair, and then traced his lips with my forefinger before answering.

"Yes Jake."

A silly, childish thought occurred to me, and I chuckled. Jacob cocked his head, confused at my reaction, and I clarified. "I think I've loved you since the sandbox. Funny, huh?"

He smiled again, kissed me firmly on the lips and murmured, "Mmm…funny." Jake rolled us so that I was nestled in the crook of his arm with my head on his bare chest, and as he softly stroked my arm with his thumb, the sea breeze combed my hair back off my face and I felt myself drift again.

Shortly before I felt the sun fade away, I heard Jacob's voice, barely a whisper. "Come back to me, ok Maggie? I love you too."

My alarm was going off. _Damn it. _I slapped the snooze button and rolled over, pulling my blankets with me, willing myself to return to the dream. _It was so wonderful…and significant._ After a few minutes, it was apparent that wouldn't be an option, so I begrudgingly swung my legs over the bed and got up. Stretching my arms over my head, I knew this dream would stay with me all day, and for once, it made me glad. If I couldn't have the real Jacob, then I could have this dream version as much as I wanted, I reasoned. I trotted downstairs and went immediately to where I had left my cell phone on my desk. _No new messages._ A

fter breakfast had settled in my stomach, I went for a run in the brisk morning air, and then took a long, hot shower to soothe my muscles. When I had finished, I came back downstairs and checked my phone again. _Just for the hell of it._ I had one text from Sarah, again asking for an update. _Still no word from J, _I mother had also called me to check in.

"Hi honey. I was just calling to see how you were. No need to call me back, unless you'd like to. Love you." I settled on calling her that evening, and did some much-needed housecleaning before getting back to the book.

_Better get reading; the sooner I finish, the sooner my life will return to normal. But what if that also means life without Jacob?_ I shivered involuntarily at the notion, sat down at my desk, and opened Breaking Dawn to the third book, which was back in Bella's point-of-view. Pushing the reminder of how she had been transformed from my mind, I settled in for the last part.

_Why hasn't he called me? It's been days. Maybe this wasn't what I thought it was; maybe he doesn't feel the same. Maybe I totally freaked him out – rightfully so – and he wants nothing to do with me. Maybe I should try to actually finish this damn book and write up my review._

I took a break, got a glass of water, and walked into my office, pausing in the doorway. I needed to finish this book. Things – everything around me – felt unfinished, unresolved, and I had a sense that completing my work might improve the situation, so I moved to my comfy chair to dig in yet again, hopeful that I might finish it tonight. But my mind betrayed me often, drifting back to Jacob, and I struggled to concentrate on the words before me.

A few chapters later, I surrendered, closing the book with a frustrated slap and left my office, shutting the door behind me. I checked my watch and thought I'd call Sarah in a few hours when she got home from school. _What can I do until then?_ Like a lost child, I walked forlornly through the house, waiting for a task, project or errand to strike me to fill the void. Finally I settled on food shopping. _That will kill at least an hour. God, this is sad. Whatever. _I made up my shopping list – _man, when was the last time I really went food shopping _– and grabbed my purse on my way out.

Since it was later afternoon on a weekday, the supermarket was blissfully quiet, so I took my time going from aisle to aisle, reading nutrition labels, pondering a natural foods-only diet and half-paying attention to what I was throwing in my cart, regardless of my intentions. In order to prolong my trip, I used the self-checkout line and bagged my groceries with precision, much to the chagrin of the people in line behind me. The food shopping done, I poked around a few stores in the plaza, but passing by the bakery made me hungry, so I went home to make dinner. Later, I sat down in front of the TV and flipped through the stations for a while, before finding a favorite movie of mine – The Usual Suspects – and sinking back into the couch cushions to relax. After the movie, I could think of nothing else to do, and I couldn't bring myself to do any more work, so I went to bed.

This routine continued for two more days; I woke up, tried to read a few more chapters in the book and take notes on them, texted or called Sarah, stayed holed up inside (with the exception of having lunch with my sister) and went to bed early, frustrated and restless. Jacob hadn't called or texted me in almost a week, and I was seriously beginning to lose all traces of the hope I'd felt earlier. Thankfully, my dreams had been uneventful _and_ forgettable, but that meant I wasn't _dreaming_ about Jacob, either.

Saturday morning dawned bleak and stormy, and it appropriately reflected my mood. I didn't even bother checking my phone anymore, having set the ring tone so I'd know when a text arrived from Sarah. With a resigned sigh, I put my cereal bowl in the dishwasher and went into my office. Today _would_ be the day I finished this damned book series. My comfortable chair beckoned, so I sat down with Breaking Dawn, my pen and paper.

*************

Five chapters later, it was finished, and I slammed the book shut in celebration, so relieved to be done. With a smile on my face, I completed my notes for the final book of the series, and quickly sent my boss an email to let her know the completed review would be forthcoming in a day or two. I was comforted both by the knowledge that I had a couple days of steady work before me assembling my finished product, and the fact that I had finished all four books and could look forward to something new. _I've never been so ecstatic to move on to my next review. _

After sending Sarah a celebratory text and an offer for dinner and drinks that evening, I did my version of a happy dance, then went for my victory lap by way of a run. Thirty minutes later I burst through my door, quite soaked, winded and feeling better than I had in weeks. Later that afternoon, I realized I was humming as I did little things around the house, and it surprised me. In spite of the prolonged silence from _both_ of my male friends, I was optimistic that things would soon improve. _Something has to give here. It's been too long without…either of them._

Sarah and I went out for dinner and cocktails at our usual restaurant, and the laughter and good conversation buoyed my spirits even more. We talked of family, Sarah's work, and didn't dwell on any of the topics that had caused me such stress. The smile on my face stayed firmly planted even once I stepped across the threshold and threw my keys and purse on the kitchen table. Sarah, in her subtle, caring ways, had let me know that whatever happened with Jacob was going to be alright. I reflected back on our brief conversation that evening; it was the only time she even alluded to the whole drama.

"Em, honey…everything is going to work out, ok?" I nodded as I sipped my drink. "No, I mean it. Things always have a way of righting themselves in one way or another, and usually in unexpected ways. You have to just believe it deep down. And _I_ believe that for you." She smiled and grabbed my hand across the table. Maybe _I_ should start trusting it too. It was late, and I got ready for bed, humming a new song I had heard on my way home – "You're All I Have" by Snow Patrol. _Great song. I'll have to add that to my play list._

_Strain this chaos, turn it into light / I've got to see you one last night / Before the lions take their share / Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere / Just give me a chance to hold on / Just give me something to hold onto / It's so clear now that you are all that I have / I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have / You're cinematic, razor sharp / A welcome arrow through the heart / Under your skin feels like home / Electric shocks on aching bones_

As I wiggled under my covers, I opened my laptop in front of me, determined to work a bit more on my novel. A few sentences in, however, and I was nodding off, my fingers hovering over the keys. _Oh forget it! I'll do some tomorrow._ I set the computer on the floor, shut off the light, and pulled the covers up to my neck. Within minutes my mind quieted and I drifted to sleep.

_There is a darkness deep in you / A frightening magic I cling to _

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have / I have no fear now you are all that I have_

_You've got to be kidding me. _I was cold again and my feet felt wet. The song was playing in my mind like I was at a damn concert, blaring in my eardrums and distracting as hell. _Like it's supposed to be distracting my brain from something. _Without even opening my eyes, I knew were I was, but I squeezed them shut now, doggedly trying to will myself back to that sunny, sandy beach. _Nope. Damn it. Shit. Ok, well, let's just get this over with and see what we've got._ I opened one eye first, and then the other, afraid of what I'd see. It was just the expanse of lush meadow, and dark ashy sky above me, which prevented me from determining the time of day. Once again, a sense of unease, even dread, washed over me as I stood in the middle of this place that once held mystery and eroticism. It was only a matter of time now, and I knew it. And then he was there, and I instinctively held my breath. Edward crossed the expanse to where I stood in one swift movement, like he was on a peoplemover. I would have chuckled if not for the look on his face. He looked…hungry. His eyes were dark, almost black, and a half smile – more like a smirk – marred his perfect features. It was a look that frightened me – there was no denying that now – and suddenly, I couldn't distinguish his sexual hunger from his thirst. _Not good, Maggie. He's either going to ravage you, drink your blood…or both._ I glanced around me, panicked, looking for a way out. _As if that was an option; you know better chicky._

Close enough to touch me, Edward traced one long white finger along my jaw and then my lips. It was like nothing of significance had passed between us, as if everything was just peachy in his view. _You're not going to fool me, mister. No amount of perfection wrapped in sexiness can save your fake, immortal ass now._ Sarah's words floated back to me, the song playing as a backdrop, and I steeled myself. The cool touch of Edward's lips pressing to mine broke my train of thought. His fingers traveled lightly down my neck and to my shoulders, which I discovered were bare, save for a thin strap of fabric. Disabled by his icy caress, I shuddered and my knees buckled. He took advantage of my "condition" and eased us onto the grass, and as soon as my back made contact with the ground, Edward began kissing every inch of my skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake. I looked down at the shock of copper hair as he licked my belly button and realized I was wearing the deep purple negligee that I had purchased with Sarah. _Great. The wardrobe choice is not helping you. Tell him to stop! No more!_

Suddenly the air around us warmed, and I sensed another presence with us in the meadow. _What the…_I rolled my head to the side, scanning the edge of the clearing, as Edward's lips skimmed the edge of my thong.

And then I saw a familiar figure walk into view, and I gasped.

Jacob.


	15. The confrontation

_Disclaimer:__ The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**15. The Confrontation**

_Oh God. Oh God. Wake up! Please wake up! This cannot be happening!_

My knees jerked up into Edward's stomach, and he stopped kissing me and sat up. The space between us afforded me just enough room to move, and I scrambled backwards on my butt away from him, and stood to face Jacob. His face read so many emotions in quick succession: confusion as to where he was, then recognition at seeing me, anxiety as he looked at the pale creature beside me, and finally determination and anger.

I was instantly smitten with him all over again, and for a moment, I forgot where I was and what was happening. Edward cleared his throat, and I refocused.

Taking a step toward Jacob, I looked back at Edward and, finally finding my voice, I said, "Edward, this has to end. I can't be with you; you're _not real_. Jacob is real, and he means a lot to me. I'm sorry. I need to go."

Before I had a chance to take another step forward, Edward grasped my wrist and pulled me backwards and against his chest.

He kissed my shoulder, then my neck and then my earlobe, before whispering lowly – it was almost a growl – "You are mine, Maggie. I told you that I don't intend to surrender you that easily. If your…Jacob…wants you, he will have to earn the privilege."

His arm wrapped around my waist, holding me hostage from going to Jacob, and I made eye contact with Jacob and mentally screamed to him from across the distance.

_Jake, please help me. I'm so sorry that you've been pulled into this mess, but I need you. Please hear me._

As if heeding my plea, Jacob walked toward us, halting a few feet away. I could see every muscle in his body tense; the line of his jaw was hard-set and his eyes were severe and dangerous as he glared at Edward. Then our eyes met again, and his face shifted, just for a moment, and I crumpled inwardly as I saw sadness and realization dawn. And then it was gone; his face was harsh as it had been just moments ago, and he turned his stare back to my captor.

"Let. Her. Go."

Such a simple statement, but the tone of his voice sent a shiver through me. Edward chuckled, but his grip on me remained firm.

"I admire your determination young man, but you're wasting your time," he said easily. "Maggie is here under her own free will, and is in no danger."

With his other hand, he caressed my check and then rested his fingers on my shoulder. As if Jacob's presence cleared the Edward and sex-induced haze of my previous dreams, I wriggled out from under his hand, though his other arm was still around me.

"Edward, it's time to end this," I said while still looking at Jacob. His expression seemed to awaken something in me. "You said that I was in control of these dreams, and I know that's true. You also said that as long as I needed you, you'd be here for me. And that time is over."

It clicked.

_I didn't need Edward anymore. _

But then something tore away from me, and I cried out in pain. It was like someone had stabbed me. I felt Edward's arm tighten around me as he pulled us backwards and away from Jacob. My arms reached out to grasp anything to stop us, even though I knew it was a fruitless gesture. He then flung me under his arm, so all I could see was the grass and then pine needles and underbrush as we left the meadow.

Strangely, Edward was running into the forest rather slowly, or at least not at vampire speed, which gave me time to think. _Can I trip him to slow us down? Is there anything I could grab to use against him? If I could get my legs tied up with his, he'd probably stumble._ A low hiss erupted from Edward's lips and then we stopped. I tried to stand up but in my current position it was impossible, so I looked up, wondering why we weren't running.

Jacob stood in front of us, blocking Edward's progress. _How the hell did he get in front of us?_ He was almost crouching, his hands balled into fists, his teeth bared and his eyes afire with rage. I had never seen _this_ Jacob, and my mouth dropped open. He appeared almost feral, animal-like, his muscles trembling with the adrenaline of a looming battle, and I could've sworn I heard a low growl rumble in his chest.

Apparently it surprised Edward too; he loosened his grip on me and I flopped down onto the soft forest floor with an _oof_. He quickly regained his composure, however, and crouched to meet Jacob's challenging glare, his eyes darkened and his mouth curled into a sneer. Edward hissed again at Jacob.

"Well, boy, you have proven yourself a worthy, if not petulant, adversary. If a fight is what you truly desire, a fight you shall have."

Jacob barked at him in laughter, but did not avert his eyes. It seemed this was going to come to blows. During their exchange I had scooted over to an ancient tree that provided cover, but I had to act. I could not live with myself if anything happened to Jacob – to either of them, in truth – even if this was a dream. _There must be something that will end this – a word or deed. I have to try._

Jumping out from behind the tree, I scurried over to them, standing in the middle with an arm outstretched in each direction.

"Stop it – both of you! You cannot do this. Not over me," I yelled. "Look, I care for both of you, but in completely different ways." Jacob moved slightly so that he was closer to Edward, and Edward responded in-kind, and I knew I'd have to try harder. "Edward, you have fulfilled a need in me that I didn't even know existed, and for that I will always be thankful. But all of this is a concept of my imagination."

He blinked a few times, and then turned his head to look at me. I mustered an apologetic smile, and then turned to Jacob.

"And Jake, you are tangible and caring," I said. "You and I have shared something that is so special, and you bring such warmth and happiness into my life. _That_ is what my life was really missing. It was missing you. I know that with every fiber of my being. I need _you_, Jake."

The anger lifted from Jacob's eyes in an instant, and affection and acceptance took its place. His posture relaxed. Then I heard a sigh, and turned again to Edward, who was standing still, his face downcast. He looked into my eyes, and the smile returned. _Damn. I will always love that crooked smile. It's just not even close to being enough anymore._

"Maggie, it is done," he said softly. "You remember what I said about my existence; my purpose has ceased. You have demonstrated your love for another, by putting yourself in harm's way and through your declaration, and as a man I cannot dispute that. Jacob, treat her well. You have also proven yourself worthy of her affections. A word of warning to you however: if you ever make her doubt your love for her, I will be here, waiting."

He stepped forward and reached for my hand, kissing it briefly, and then he turned and walked away. I ran after him, only to find that when I reached the clearing again, he was gone.

Turning abruptly, I was face to face with Jacob, and I threw my arms around him, hugging as hard as my arms would allow. He chuckled huskily and I felt his warm, strong arms envelope me as he returned the gesture. We stood there for a while, enjoying our "reunion" before Jacob gently pushed me away, holding me at arms' length.

"Is it all true Maggie? All of this?"

_Oh no. Not again. I can't go through this again. He's going to leave me, even in my dreams._ I sighed but answered truthfully.

"Yes, Jake. And now it's over. Edward's gone, and he won't bother me again. As long as you stay. Will you…stay? I'm yours, Jake. I'm all yours."

It's an overwhelming feeling – to realize you're in utter, complete, hopeless love with a person – and the weight of it crashed down on me like wave after wave as I searched Jacob's eyes, waiting for an answer. He bent down to kiss me, and it was long, slow, deliberate and full of emotions, but I couldn't decipher which ones. He parted my lips with his tongue, and explored my mouth as I leaned into him. Finally, Jacob broke our embrace, and I withered a little.

"Maggie, I've decided. I…"

He didn't get to finish.

The rubber band snapped me back once more, and I bolted up in my bed, wide awake. It was still dark, and my clock read 3:33. _Shit. That was a big one. _I rubbed my eyes and then my face, trying to shake the dream and ensure I was, in fact, no longer asleep. My head was pounding in a rather steady rhythm, and after a moment I realized it wasn't my head.

_Who the hell would be at my door at this hour?_ My first instinct was a burglar or serial killer, but I quickly discarded those ideas. _Why would they bother knocking?_ Still, I grabbed my old field hockey stick from my closet and slowly descended the stairs. _What if it's Mom or Ali or Sarah?_ The idea of an emergency panicked me into moving to the door with haste and I peeked out the side window before opening the door.

It was Jacob!

He stood there in a pair of jeans and a fleece jacket, his boots unlaced and his hair sticking out in all directions. He looked haggard, and it made me consider my own appearance. I quickly looked down to discover I was wearing the purple negligee – _what_ – so I pulled a throw from the couch and ran back to let him in.

"Jacob, what's wrong? Is it your dad?"

He stepped through the door, took in my bedhead and bags, and started to stammer an apology.

"God, Maggie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I don't even know what time it is. Shit. Everyone's fine, really. No, nothing like that. Sorry. Damn it," he mumbled. Jacob stood in my kitchen, nervously running his fingers through his tangled hair, and tried again. "I…um…oh God this is going to sound really weird. Ok, I had a dream about you. And there was this weird pale guy there too, and…I don't know. I needed to come and see you."

I fell into a chair, my eyes wide and my mouth open. Jacob came over to me and knelt in front of me, his eyes soft.

"Maggie, I need to know. Was that…Edward? Did I have a dream about Edward?" I simply nodded, still rendered speechless. "How is this possible? And you were there too, which means…"

He let his sentence trail off, and I nodded again, biting my lip. We sat there in silence for a minute or two, and I found my voice.

"Jake, I have no idea how this happened. Like I said, I've been having some wild dreams of late, and I thought that this one was mine and mine alone. So you were _really there_?"

"I think so," he said tentatively. "You were there with…Edward, and then he tried to kidnap you or something, so I stopped him, and then we almost fought, you said some things and that seemed to change his mind and then…he disappeared."

Jacob's russet skin reddened, and I wondered if he was thinking about what I had said to them both, as well as Edward's assessment of my feelings.

"Yup, same dream Jake."

The dream had really laid things out so clearly; for me, it was a certain ending to Edward; for Jacob it no doubt provided some insight into my feelings for him and also lent some credibility to Edward's so-called existence. And maybe, I hoped, it would help him forgive me.

"So…um, I think I owe you an answer."

My head snapped up and I quirked my brow in a silent question.

"You know, from the dream," Jacob continued. "You asked me if I'd stay, and I didn't answer you."

_Oh, that answer. Gulp. I'm not sure I can deal with rejection again._

"Oh."

I chewed more on my lip. Jacob reached for my hands, and held them in his before continuing.

"Maggie, you've always been open and honest with me, and so I can't hold these dreams against you. I'll be truthful that at first it really freaked me out and upset me – it was kind of a blow to my ego, you know – but I've had a lot of time to sort this out, and tonight was the deciding factor for me."

_Oh no. Here it comes._

"I don't know how this happened, but I think that we share a connection that's special, and this was one manifestation of that bond," he said, taking my hand. "You've been on my mind constantly since we were last together, and I just haven't felt right since then. It's going to sound completely cliché but I feel like a part of me has been missing since that night. This has been a lot for me to process, I gotta tell you, but this has also allowed me to see certain things that you've kept hidden."

The suspense of it all was killing me, and I feared I'd pass out from the strain of repeatedly holding my breath. Not wanting to rush him, however, I tried to remember to breathe and do so slowly and deeply.

"So in reply to your question, yes, I'll stay. I'm yours too, you know."

_Chapter End Notes: Ok, people, PLEASE don't hate me! What can I say? Just for the record, I AM a Team Edward gal, but I must stay true to how this story evolved. I didn't even see this coming. And Edward was oh so satisfying and smooth, but Jacob proved himself to me. Please keep reading and review!_


	16. Reunion

_Disclaimer:__ The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

**16. Reunion**

I jumped from my chair onto Jacob, and we landed on the floor with a loud thud and then a smack as my knees hit the tiles. _Ouch. _I winced as I hugged him. He laughed and then planted a long, passionate kiss on my lips. The blanket had landed in a pile by my feet and I was suddenly very aware that I wasn't wearing much. Jacob seemed to realize this too, as his fingers appreciatively skimmed the silky fabric covering my back. I needed to say something before we forgot why we had both been awakened at such an ungodly hour.

"Jacob, I need to know something. Do you love me?" It was a question I had never asked anyone; a question I'd never have even attempted with any man before him. And although I felt pretty confident that Jacob shared my affection, I was still scared shitless.

"Yes, Maggie." He nuzzled my neck and I shivered. "You know what? I think I've loved you since the sandbox." My eyes grew wide with the familiar phrase, but Jacob couldn't see my reaction. "Funny, huh?" He kissed my neck and worked his way down to my collarbone, his nose drawing a feathery line as he went. I managed an "uh-huh" as Jacob slid the thin strap off my shoulder and kissed and nibbled his way back up my neck.

"I'm sorry I freaked out back there," he whispered in my ear, before taking my earlobe between his lips and sucking on it.

"It's ok," I said. "You're forgiven. I was freaking out a bit myself."

Jacob sat us up, with me perched on his lap facing him, and he moved my tangled mane away from my face so he could access the other side of my neck. His lips on my sensitive skin and his sturdy legs beneath me were heavenly and grounding all at once, and I let my head loll back. While keeping me pressed to his chest with one arm, Jacob leaned over and spread the throw on the tile floor, and then slowly lowered me.

The blanket provided a bit of cushion, but not much; but I was too preoccupied to care. Reaching behind him, Jacob pulled his fleece over his head, not even bothering to unzip it, and to my delight, I saw that his chest was bare underneath. He kicked off his boots easily, as they hadn't been tied, and lowered himself over me. He took his time in appraising my body and the purple negligee set, and his scrutiny elicited a nervous laugh.

"What's so funny," he asked in mock hurt.

"Well, it's just that you've seen this outfit before, and you didn't seem to pay much attention to it then," I said in between giggles. "Why now?"

I couldn't help but tease him a bit. But he played along.

"Come on Maggie. Last time I saw it your imaginary boyfriend was attempting to abduct you; forgive me for not focusing, at the time, on how damn sexy you look in this."

His hands ghosted over the thin fabric, across my breasts, down my sides, to my hips and then to the hem of the nightie. I watched his pupils dilate as he lifted the edge to reveal the matching thong beneath, and then _he licked his lips._

_Damn this guy drives me crazy!_

The gesture instantly triggered a physical reaction; my breathing and heart rate immediately increased to a gallop, my mouth dropped open, my nipples hardened and the visual sent pulses of electricity to my lower body. I reached up for him, finding purchase at the top button of his jeans and pulled him down. Jacob's lips crashed into mine, and the pain and pleasure made for an intense cocktail.

He anchored himself on top of me, his hands holding my face on either side, and I wrapped my legs around his waist for increased contact at the place I wanted it most. I explored his body with my hands while he explored my mouth with his tongue, and to be honest, I would've been content to simply make out all day with him. This was a reunion of sorts for us, though, and I wasn't taking anything for granted where Jacob was concerned.

My hands found their way back to the button on his jeans and with a short yank and a tug I had them undone. Feeling rather industrious and not wanting to break Jacob's focus on my lips, I used my feet to push his jeans off his butt. The texture of his soft, warm skin jolted me, and I once again silently thanked him for not wearing boxers.

_This man is a god. I'll have to make a point to ask him never to wear underwear. Yummy._

Jacob managed to wiggle out of his jeans and kick them off, and then he sat up with his butt resting on his heels; I took the opportunity to enjoy the view.

"This needs to come off," he said in a whisper-growl, eying my attire. "Now."

There was a hint of desperation in his voice, and it turned me on even more. I sat up, raised my arms and Jacob pulled the negligee off at lightning speed. He immediately set his sights on my thong, hooked his forefingers into the hem and pulled them off me, again in one smooth motion.

Jacob took only a moment to watch me below him, naked, before returning to his previous position, his pelvis grinding against mine as he kissed me. I could feel every inch of him pressed against my most responsive area, and the subtle rocking of our bodies, I knew, was driving us both wild.

"I need you, right now, Jake." That was all I needed to say, and with a quiet grunt, Jacob slid inside me easily. Immediately he began moving, and I tilted my head back in unhinged rapture.

Nothing else mattered at that moment, or the moments that followed. The world shriveled to a singular focus, the head of a pin, and there was nothing else in existence but us. I cried out with each of his thrusts, but I could hear nothing aside from our gasps, moans, sighs and groans as we took ownership of each other's bodies. Jacob made me his and I made him mine, and we continued like this – me calling out his name again and again and him murmuring mine – until we both tumbled over the edge, together, spent and happy.

We lay on the kitchen floor for a few minutes, until the sheen of sweat on my skin gave me chills. Jacob stood up, offered his hand and pulled me off the floor and into his arms again. He lovingly kissed the top of my head and then kicked the blanket up with his foot and caught it with one hand to wrap it around us. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, and it cast a small ray of light into the kitchen and onto my face. It felt amazing, and I sighed blissfully.

"Good morning sunshine," Jacob said, and I responded with a lazy "Hi" and a goofy grin. He removed the throw from around him and rewrapped me in it, then stooped to grab his jeans. After pulling them on he noticed I was barely standing on my own and asked, "Want to go back to bed, Maggie? It's still early, and a Sunday. We could probably benefit from some sleep."

I snapped out of my sex-induced, sleep-deprived stupor and shook my head vigorously.

"No way. Part of me is sure I'm still dreaming. What happens if I wake up and you're not here?" Jacob chuckled and pulled me back against his chest.

"Impossible. I'm not going anywhere. Ok?"

Satisfied with his answer, but knowing sleep was not an option, I suggested we try coffee and breakfast. After sitting me down in a chair, Jacob brewed a pot and explored my pantry. Thirty minutes later, we had cleaned our plates of the eggs, bacon and toast, the coffee pot was half-full and sunlight filled my kitchen.

"Maggie, do you mind if I grab a quick shower?" Jacob leaned across the table and kissed me, adding, "Want to join me?"

"Sure, go ahead Jake. And no offense, but if I get in the shower with you, we'll run out of hot water, and besides – I'm not used to being sexed up regularly. I need a bit of time to adjust. Ok? I'm going to do a bit of work while you're in there, if that's alright."

He snickered, nodded, and dropped our plates in the dishwasher before heading upstairs. Once I heard the shower on, I traded the throw for my negligee and undies, and quickly cleaned up the mess from breakfast. Then I ran upstairs quietly and pulled on my robe. Jacob was singing loudly in the shower, and I burst into giggles, listening for a minute before heading back downstairs. I put his boots by the door and hung his fleece over a chair, and went into my office to collect my review notes and figure out a starting point. Soon the water shut off, and I was distracted with thoughts of a naked, wet Jacob toweling off, and I decided to shower and dress before throwing myself into writing the final review.

A few minutes later, Jacob was standing in my office doorway, rubbing his wet hair with a towel and looking adorable _and_ sexy, in only his jeans. _I am so lucky to have this man._

"Hey," he said. "Your turn."

On my way out of my office, I stopped for a kiss, and he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I could feel him even through the denim and my fluffy bathrobe, and with a groan I broke our embrace.

"Oh my God Jake. You'll be the death of me. I promise you can have your way with me again _very_ soon. But right now, I need to shower," I managed, attempting to free myself. "And I also, regretfully, have some work to do." Then I paused, the next words caught in my mouth. "Would you…like to stay with me today?"

It was demanding, and part of me felt guilty for asking. But I didn't think I could bear to send him home, when so much had transpired in the last few hours.

"Sure. I'd love to."

With that, I skipped past him and up to the bathroom.

Jacob let me work on typing up my review for a few hours, and when my eyes started to glaze over and I stretched in my chair, he got up from his solitaire game on the floor and yanked me out of my seat.

"Come on, let's take a break. It's nice outside," he suggested, so I pulled on my sneakers and a coat. We walked for about an hour, talking easily; and it was completely natural when he grasped my hand, and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. When we returned, Jacob excused himself to check his voicemail and make a few phone calls, and I stepped into my office, taking stock of what I had accomplished that morning. It was a good draft, and I thought that with maybe another hour's work, it'd be finished. Tomorrow I would edit it and send it off to my boss.

Once again, Jacob was patient while I worked; he eventually tired of cards and pulled a book from my small library and began reading. "The Things They Carried," by Tim O'Brien, had always been one of my favorites. Not wanting to ignore Jacob any longer, I shut down my computer and sat down on him, straddling his back, while he finished his chapter. I kissed his ear and asked him if he was hungry.

"Yeah, starving. But I'm cooking you dinner this time."

We had an early dinner since we skipped lunch – Jacob made French onion burgers and mac and cheese – and it was my turn to enjoy the culinary splendor. After clearing the table and washing the dishes, I made us cups of cocoa and we retired to the living room to watch TV. As luck would have it, one of Jacob's favorite movies was playing on a movie channel, so we settled in – me curled up beside him – to watch a bunch of guys beat the crap out of each other.

It was a bit too violent for my taste, and it reminded me of what had almost taken place in my dream, so when I finished my cocoa I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I sensed Jacob reach over my head and pull the throw over me, and then he gently adjusted our position so that my head was in his lap. His fingers gently massaged my temples and scalp, and sleep came swiftly.

Some time later I experienced a sensation I was moving, though I was too groggy for it to register until I felt the softness of my bed beneath me. With my eyes still closed, I reached up for Jacob and clutched his fleece.

"Jake, please don't go. Please stay with me tonight."

_Damn, you sure are a needy bitch today. Oh shut up. I don't care._

He softly shushed me, but I felt his weight at the end of the bed for a minute or two and then he got up. He took my shoes off, then my jeans, but left my t-shirt on, and then crawled into bed next to me.

"What time is it," I asked.

"It's nine-thirty Maggie. Sshh, it's ok. Go back to sleep."

I managed to open my eyes, and his face was an inch from mine on the other pillow. _Now this I could get used to._ I kissed him tenderly and pulled one hand out from under my pillow to caress his stubbly jaw.

"Jake, thank you for spending the day with me. It meant so much. I could do this every day."

A wave of exhaustion gripped me, and I closed my eyes again.

"You're welcome," he said. "I know what you mean."

He kissed my nose and I wrinkled it in response, already falling back to sleep. He pulled me closer and I nestled myself against him.

"Maggie?"

"Mmm-hmmm?"

"I love you."

"Mmmm. Love you too Jacob."


	17. I had a dream

_Disclaimer:__ The one and only Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. That includes Dream Edward, lovingly featured here. The other characters in When Two Worlds Collide – Maggie, Sarah and this particular Jacob, belong to me. When Two Worlds Collide and its author (moi) are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

_Okay, gang, we're at the end!!_

**17. I had a dream…**

_Where…am I?_

It was still night time, or at least it appeared that way. My view of the sky was obscured with the familiar forested canopy, and the fat rain drops pelting me made it impossible to look up for more than a few seconds. I was in the woods again; the air was charged with electricity and the wind whipped around me, tugging at my clothes. A storm threatened; off in the distance I heard ominous rumbles of thunder.

My feet were bare, cold and covered in mud and pine needles, and my t-shirt was ripped and my skin scratched from running through underbrush and low branches. I had fallen often; my hands and exposed knees were dirty and scraped. Not knowing where I was or in which direction I needed to turn, I kept running, tripping now and then on an uncovered root or rock. Tears blinded me and stung my eyes, and I was alone – absolutely on my own. This I knew in the deepest recesses of my psyche. And it terrified me.

As I continued to stumble through the woods, hopefully to find a clearing or a way out, all I could do was whimper and sob, praying silently that this was simply another dream.

_Please don't let this be real. It's too painful. No Jacob; not even Edward is here anymore. Why? Maybe I'm not wanted – by either of them._

The idea crippled me, and I dropped to the ground, gasping for air and choking on my tears. I was rooted to where I fell, and despair crushed me, turning me numb to the wetness and chill all around. _Well, maybe I'll just stay here._

"_Get up Maggie."_

This voice was not mine, and it seemed like part of the wind as it battered me, like it was pushing me to rise.

"_Get up."_

It, too, stuck a familiar chord in my mind, but I couldn't quite detect its owner over the other noises assaulting my ears. Spurred on, I staggered to my feet and bent over to catch my breath. _Ok, ok, I'm listening._ With a slightly renewed sense of my own well-being, I trudged onward and soon I could see a sunny break in the mass of green. Inhaling deeply, I plunged through it, ignorant of what was on the other side.

The momentum was entirely unnecessary, and I landed with a muffled _thump_, sprawled out on the sand. I got up slowly and dusted myself off, and relief washed over me as I took in the sights and sounds of the beach.

_Jacob's beach._

A smile automatically spread across my face, and in an instant I felt warm and a bit more at ease. The cerulean surf and clear, cobalt sky were inviting and calming, and I ran toward the water's edge. As the waves gurgled happily over my toes, some of the panic retreated with the swells, and I tipped my head back to soak up the sun's rays. I leaned over to wash the dirt from my knees and hands, and then said, _Oh, the hell with it; might as well_ and dove into the water, surfacing a short distance from the shore.

The salt water cleansed and rejuvenated me, and I laughed aloud, slightly giddy. Feeling worlds better, I body-surfed back to the beach and rung out my sopping t-shirt, my heart thudding in my chest. _But where's Jacob? Why isn't he here?_ Considering the possibilities, I dropped onto the sand and then lay on my back to let the sun work its magic on my wet shirt. Husky laughter startled me, and I bolted upright and looked around nervously, searching for him.

"Where are you?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Hello? Anyone there? Jake?"

There was that chuckle again, and I jumped to my feet, determined to find it. I ran like an idiot, back and forth along the stretch of beach, but the voice eluded me, like it was teasing. Quickly the tears started again, and I pleaded for a respite.

"Please, come back! Jake, please! Where are you? I can't find you!" Sobbing yet again, I thrashed back and forth with my face in my hands in disbelief. Then I heard him again, only this time, he sounded closer.

"Maggie, I'm right here. I'm here!"

_Snap._ And then I was awake, and in my bed, and Jacob's face was all I could see through my tears.

"Baby, it's ok," he said, soothing me. "It was just a dream. I'm here. Shh, it's going to be fine."

He smoothed my tangled, damp hair away from my face, and kissed my wet eyelashes as I struggled to breathe.

"J-Jake, I couldn't f-f-find you anywhere," I stuttered. "I was s-s-so scared."

"I know honey, I know," he whispered. "You were tossing back and forth like you were putting up one hell of a fight. You were so distraught; I couldn't bear to see you cry."

Relieved it was over, I threw my arms around him and peppered his face and neck with kisses. Jacob's lips caught mine in a deep kiss, and then he wiped the tears from my eyes with the pads of his thumbs, before placing kisses there too. Then he pulled back to look at me, and a serious expression flickered across his face.

"Maggie, I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you. I don't know what happened in your past that has you so panicked, but I'm not like all the rest, ok?" I nodded stupidly. "Look, I know this could be interpreted as rushing things a bit, but we both know how we feel.

"I don't want to be separated from you again," he said resolutely.

The mental image of the two of us connected at the hip like Siamese twins popped into my head, and I stifled a guffaw. Jacob scowled at me, so I explained the silly picture.

"Geez, you're so literal. You _know_ that's not what I meant," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. I kissed him, however, and he smiled. "I'm being serious, though, Maggie." Once again, he trained his warm brown eyes on mine. "I love you, and I want to be with you. Always."

My heart melted at the vulnerability and naked honesty in his voice, and I kissed him again and again in thanks.

"Jacob, I love you too. And nothing would make me happier than to be with you-always."

And just like that it was settled.

Jacob's kisses became more insistent and my body responded in turn to his. He rolled me over so I was straddling him, and then gently pulled my t-shirt over my head. Still in his jeans, he made quick work of them and kicked them off once they were at his ankles.

I sat back for a moment, taking it all in – this beautiful, caring man beneath me, and what we meant to each other – and at that moment I wanted to show Jacob just how much I felt for him. I trailed hot, urgent kisses down his neck and across his chest, paying special attention to his nipples, which I flicked with my tongue. His body shuddered each time and his hands wove through my hair. Moving down to his abdomen, I nibbled and sucked the skin and muscles there until he moaned, and then continued my descent.

First I caressed the tender skin where his legs joined his torso and again Jacob quivered and groaned as my tongue tasted his skin. Then I gently bit the inside of each thigh, and I thought he might jump off the bed. Soothing the spots with my thumbs, I smirked to myself, and moved up to finally taste him. I quickly licked the wetness that had collected there, and Jacob convulsed as the air left his lungs in a loud whoosh. I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked up at him through my lashes.

His hooded eyes struggled to focus, and he said, "You don't have to…"

"Shut up, Jake. I want to."

And with that, I took him into my mouth and Jacob's head dropped back heavily on the pillow. I took immense pleasure in giving this to him, and even more pleasure in watching his reaction: head tilted up, eyes rolled back, mouth open. The sighs and moans just added to my own arousal and my mouth watered with anticipation. I gave him everything I had, and he took it.

After a while, I felt him grow even more, and I knew he was close. When I released him from my mouth, lightly dragging my teeth along his length, he growled and pulled me up by the shoulders.

"I need to be inside you now, Maggie."

_Damn, I love it when he gets needy._

And then he grabbed me roughly around the waist and impaled me on him, and we came together in a unified gasp. Using my hands on his chest to steady me, I poured everything out – the fear, the doubt, the insecurity; the love, passion and tenderness – until there was nothing left. With my tears dripping onto Jacob's chest, we both hurtled over the edge, together. Exhausted, I collapsed onto him, my ear over his pounding heart.

We lay in that position until my legs fell asleep and then he lifted me off his chest and onto the bed beside him. After a few minutes I managed to drag myself out of bed to use the bathroom and brush my teeth. Then I checked my reflection in the mirror, attempted to smooth out my sex-hair and gave up, going back to Jacob. He was lying on his side, his head resting on his propped-up hand, the sheet just barely covering his lower half. _Hot damn. I am one lucky bitch._

He took note of my expression as I leaned against the doorframe and half-teasing asked, "You like?" I giggled and scooted back into bed with him after pulling on my t-shirt and undies.

"You know, I think you've spent half your time here naked, Jake," I quipped, and then quickly added, "Not that I mind in the least."

"Well, I gotta give my lady what she wants, and if that means being naked, I'm willing to make the sacrifice," he replied with a grin. Suddenly it occurred to me that Jacob hadn't been home in almost two whole days, and I apologized for keeping him prisoner.

"Silly girl," he said, swatting my bum. "I'm a guy – I don't need much to get by and you've been so graciously providing the warm showers, food and sleeping quarters. So I'm great!"

I snuggled back against him and glanced at the clock – almost midnight. _Man, both of our internal clocks are going to be really messed up if we don't get some sleep._ After setting the alarm an hour-and-a-half earlier than usual for Jacob, I reached back and planted a kiss on his lips and then we both quickly fell asleep again. And this time, there was no dream.

***********

It felt like I had just put my head on the pillow, but six hours later my alarm was buzzing and absentmindedly I swatted at it at few times before finding the button. Jacob's nose tickled my neck and he kissed me quickly on that spot before I rolled over.

"Good morning."

"Mmm…it is a good morning," he said in between kisses. "I'm here with you."

Jacob kissed me once more and rolled out of bed, pulling on his boots and throwing his fleece over his head. I offered him coffee and breakfast before he left – he wanted to stop at home and change before work – but he took me up on the coffee and went downstairs to make a pot. I scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I hurriedly brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair and then put it in a ponytail. After pulling on a pair of sweats, I dashed downstairs to find coffee made and Jacob opening the paper.

"Hope you don't mind," he said. "I thought I'd save you the trip outside – it's chilly this morning."

With a hot mug of coffee in my hands, I woke up a little more, and stretched like a cat.

"I hate to do this to you honey, but I gotta go," he said, pressing himself against me. "And you look so damn edible in your sweats and ponytail, I could just forget about work altogether."

We hugged and kissed for a few minutes, and then I reluctantly pushed him away and kissed his chin.

"Right, but then where would we be?" I asked playfully. "Two hermits living here, me with my books and you with no clothes. What a pair."

He smiled as if he could picture it, and on his way out the door, he promised to call me when he got home from work that evening. Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a dramatic good-bye kiss, bending me backwards and all.

"Have a great day, my little sex goddess. I'll talk to you when I get home, ok?" I nodded, and he before he closed the door behind him, he added, "Love you."

"I love you too Jacob."

Once the door closed, I stood there in the kitchen with my coffee, dazed and staring out the kitchen window, until the buzzing of my cell phone snapped me out of my stupor. Looking down at the display I saw a new text message and three missed calls – all from Sarah. _Oh my God! I didn't speak to her all weekend! She must be beside herself at the lack of information._ I chuckled when I realized how she'd react to my re-telling of the last two days and opened the text.

_M-where the hell r u? Dyin over here! Text me back ASAP._ I decided to tease her a little and responded, _S-Srry. Finished books-phew! J stopped by. Call me lunch._ Then I closed my phone and poured myself a bowl of cereal with a smile from ear-to-ear.

After breakfast I showered and called my mom to let her know I was still alive, that I was finishing my review and that things between me and Jacob were ok. She asked me over for dinner later that week to celebrate (all of these things, she explained) and since I figured I'd be done with the review by that time, I accepted. We said our goodbyes and then I walked into my office.

The book Jacob had been reading was lying face down, open to the page he had left off on, and I smiled again as I dog-eared the page and put it back on the shelf.

_He'll want to finish it at some point, I'm sure. Time to finish this series and put it behind me._

I sat down at my desk and turned on the computer, and then re-read what I had done so far. The hours flew by as my fingers worked; by noon I had finished the review and had emailed it to my boss. _Here it is, with a big red bow on it_, I had typed in the body of the email.

_Done!_ It was a well-written and detailed review, and I was pleased with it. Shutting the computer off, I pushed back my desk chair and stretched my legs out, just as my cell phone started ringing.

"Em, oh my God girl, what the heck happened to you? I was starting to worry! Sheesh! What's going on? And Jacob stopped _by?_ Spill it!"

"Hi to you too, Sarah."

I gave her a play-by-play of the weekend, complete with embarrassing moments and tales of his burger-making prowess.

"My God, Sarah, that man can make a mean onion burger!"

While I relayed all of this to her, Sarah was mostly silent, apart from squeals, sighs and laughter where appropriate.

"Holy crap, Em. That's awesome. I'm so glad you two were able to um…work things out." _Giggle. _"And that's completely bizarre about your dreams, but I guess that shouldn't surprise us at this point. You're not normal! It's actually pretty cool – the idea that you and Jake are 'linked' in a special way. I'm wicked jealous."

We laughed and talked for a few more minutes, and then Sarah's lunch period was over and we promised we'd talk more tonight when she got home from school.

"Thanks Sarah, for sticking by me through this whole mess. I've been a real disaster, but things are going to change now. I just feel…different." She laughed.

"Em, don't mention it. That's what best friends do. We weather the storms and the shitshows, and we persevere. And honey, that's what love does to you – it _is_ life-altering."

"You are such a sage best friend."

I could imagine her shrugging and pretending to polish her fingernails against her chest in mock self-adoration.

"I know. It's a gift."

Talking to Sarah and retelling the last two days to her helped me put it all in perspective. Slightly nutty or not, I had been through something exceptional, and in the end, astonishing. Yes, it had been traumatic and maddening and at times made me doubt myself and the world I thought I knew. But re-evaluation is a good thing.

Was it all because of these books? I doubted it. They had most certainly played a role, though. _Maybe I should send Meyer a thank you letter._ Standing in my office, I let my fingers skim the covers of the books one more time, silently thanking the mysterious forces that had so altered my life. And then I gathered them in my arms and put them away on my bookshelf.


End file.
